Pokeblade
by Dragonix
Summary: Bill finally succeeded building his dream machine, turning his young friend, Kai, into a Pikachu. Stuck as a Pokemon with Bill in custody, Kai must enlist the help of Tyson Kinomiya, who understands him more than anyone else ever could. [AU] [TyKa]
1. Chapter 1

**Me: **You probably all think I'm insane or something, starting another multi-chap that's so weird XD. Well, I'm not. This is mainly being written because it must.

As for my muses (Tyson and Kai), they have gone somewhere in shock, so I can explain this without being interrupted for once.

So, yeah, **Notes:**

**- **This has been put in the Beyblade section for a good reason. There were three it could have gone into, Pokemon, Beyblade or Crossover. Firstly, I don't consider this a crossover. For it to be a crossover, the Beyblade cast would have to be taken from their 'world' to the Pokemon 'world'. In other words, Beyblades, bitbeasts, Pokemon and the whole shibang would have made this a crossover. This, however, is just the characters in the Pokemon world from the day they were born, so it's an AU (Alternate Universe) because they're in a different world/storyline/timeline/etc than to the normal series. As for why it's not in Pokemon when it focuses in that universe with more characters from there (meaning, the actual creatures), for this to be read by the vast majority of fans in that section would seem likean OC fic. Which it isn't. Plus, this would make more sense to a Beyblade and TyKa/KaiTakao fan because it focuses on their characters primarily. So don't tell me off for the chosen catagory as I have my reasons for it.

- The 'Kaichu' (Mix of Kai and Pikachu... duh)idea doesn't, sadly, belong to me. The original voice actress of Kai (yup, you read that read right, Kai's originally done by a woman and it's outstanding actually. All the main characters are done by females as well.) also did the voice of Raichu! This of course, had to be picked on because of some similarities between Beyblade and Pokemon. More talk of it went on at kaitaka . net and when Glay drew an Oekaki of it, I've been musing about it ever since. Why Kai became a Pikachu instead ofa Raichu (because Kaichu and Raichu rhyme) I have no idea XD Maybe because Pikachu's cuter? Anyway, if you want a picture of Kaichu, I can give you a link to some images of him done by the lovely Glay (once I get her permission to show you). Naturally, go thank her for his super cute design!

- This fic will only take place in Kanto. There will **not **be any sequels featuring any of the other areas, so don't even bother asking. Naturally, it will also only have Kanto Pokemon (aside from Chikorita and it's evolutions, which appear later) and please don't request Pokemon for the Trainers to raise, as I've picked them out beforehand.

- This fic follows the Yellow version of the game primarily, mixed with some anime parts and some of my own bits (I have a far more advanced Team Rocket plot plus some other sub-plots) so don't request scenes (I've actually had this before - very annoying) because I won't use them.

- Please just see this as mainly a bit of fun XD It's very, very enjoyable to write myself and I'd be delighted if you all find this as amusing and fun as I do!

- Lastly (I know, so many notes!) I dedicate this in-progress to three people: **Glay **because of her efforts into Kaichu's design that shewas so nice to do for me, **Ranma **because she's been enjoying it so far and her comments are make squeal in joy and to **Ereshkigali **who leaves lovely comments on the updates on my writing LJ (and shares my love for grumpy!Kaichu). Love you guys!

* * *

"You see, Kai? See how incredible this technology is? Imagine the effect it will have upon Pokemon researches around the world!" Bill gushed to a teen sitting at his desk excitedly. He turned to face his new contraption and clasped his hands together as his eyes shone with pride. 

He was a relatively short man, with rounded glasses and slightly curly reddish hair. Wearing a white lab coat with a simple black t-shirt and a pair of jeans underneath, his appearance betrayed the amount of hours he spent cooped up in his lab, studying various ways to get closer to Pokemon while he collected them.

The teen sitting behind him raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Since his parents had died and his forever busy grandfather has begun taking care over him when he was young, Kai Hiwatari had spent a good amount of time hanging around Bill's lab. The eccentric young scientist was his only friend and despite being a little over enthusiastic as times, Bill was a good person and friend.

Standing, Kai wandered over to examine the new machine. He was a relatively good looking young man, with two toned hair (light blue at the front and deep blue at the back), red eyes and chiselled features and a body that promised he worked out. On his cheeks was a pair of painted on blue triangles, two on each cheek with the bottom one slightly smaller. A habit from when he was young.

The machine before him was cylinder in shape, with a keypad to the side and leads running about, a small computer screen on the front above two electronic doors. "This is the Pokemorpher you've been working then?" He questioned, stepping forwards and running a finger down the smooth metal surface, looking at it intrigued.

"Yes! It took nearly a year, but it's finished." Bill announced proudly, striding over to the keypad to tap in a few keys and the two yellow doors slide open with a small 'hiss'. "Now I just need to test it out…" he murmured, pressing a few more keys as the computer screen flickered on and showed various Pokemon images as he flipped through various species.

The machine he had designed was built to change a human into a Pokemon and vice versa. Unfortunately, turning a Pokemon into a human when it had been a Pokemon all its life was immensely difficult and Bill had decided that the Pokemon to human morph should only occur when the Pokemon turning back into a human. The other problem he faced with the limited amount of creatures the machine seemed to compatible with at the moment, currently, only electrical Pokemon seemed to be available.

"Here we are, why not start with my favourite, Pikachu?" Bill said happily, selecting the small electric mouse and waited for the machine to indicate it was ready. Instead of signalling it was ready to begin, however, the machine issued smoke instead.

Bill cursed. "Kai, can you see to that for me? The leads have gotten mixed up again…" he muttered, heading around the back to see what had gotten tangled up this time.

Wordlessly, Kai stepped into the machine and waved away the smoke with a disgruntled look on his face at the foul smell. He was just peering at the damage when a loud bang from the lab's doors sounded as they were forcefully thrust open.

"Police!" Was the shout, a female one belonging to one of the many Officer Jennys. A bark of a Growlithe followed soon after and Kai could hear the rushing of footsteps as the police and their flame dog team ran in.

Kai turned, bewildered, what were the police doing here?

He was about to exit the machine in order to demand what was going on when the doors slid shut in front of him. Outside he could hear shouts of 'You're under arrest!' and Bill's pleas that he was innocent. Angry, Kai banged on the doors, shouting for someone to let him out.

He heard a Growlithe snarl from outside of the door and then a few beeping noises. Suddenly, the walls of the machine began pulsating with a yellow light, engulfing Kai's shocked form.

He felt weird… as little tingles shot up and down his body and his chest suddenly constricted. Eyes snapping open, he grimaced in pain as it suddenly got very hard to breathe. His head exploded with a sudden burst of multicoloured agony and he dropped to his knees, then his side as he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Bill struggled vainly against the metal binds on his wrists. "I tell you, I'm not in affiliation with Team Rocket!" He burst out furiously, looking over his shoulder to frown at an angry looking Officer Jenny, "and where is Kai?" He questioned, suddenly feeling panic as he looked for his missing friend. 

"I don't know who Kai is and there's no-one here so quit babbling and get in the van already." The blue haired woman snapped, pushing him in the small of his backing encourage, her Growlithe barking in agreement beside her. "And by the looks of Team Rocket's files, you seem to be pretty tight-knit with them, so get moving."

Bill opened his mouth to argue but a stern glare from the woman beside him made him change his mind and shut up, turning with a disgruntled look on his face as he was ushered inside of the police van.

A Growlithe that had strayed from its police pack sniffed at a small, yellow body curiously, nudging it with a paw. A call from its owner and it looked up, ears twitching. Glancing back down at the small creature it nosed it outside into the freshly falling rain, so it wouldn't be caught up in the police's raids.

Turning around and bounding back to its owner, the Growlithe forgot all about the Pikachu it had nosed outside.

* * *

Small, beady black eyes scanned the ground with calculating precision. The light rain falling from overhead grey skies was dampening its feathers and the Pidgeot ruffled itself slightly in displeasure. It hadn't eaten for a while and needed a meal. 

A small coo bubbled out of its beak when its eyes fell upon a small Pikachu laying unconscious on the muddy ground. Happy with its new find it angled its wings and eased into a dive, claws outstretched as it snapped up its new catch and climbed its way back up, heading back to its nest in the small forest.

As the Pidgeot began swooping towards its treetops home, a screech much like its own sounded somewhere nearby and it inclined his head to the source of the noise. To its side was a second large brown and white bird, long red and yellow crest feathers flowing in the wind.

Squawking back in indignation at the second Pidgeot, the large bird holding the Pikachu swooped down into the trees to try and shake off its pursuer. It knew that food had been scarce lately due to the wet weather and the other bird was mostly likely hungry like itself but it wasn't about to give its meal without a fight.

The opposing Pidgeot cawed into the evening, chasing what it hoped would be a future meal, trying to dodge branches and plant life as it flew after the other bird. Leaves snagged in its wings but it continued until it could claw at the other avian's back, causing the other to screech in anger and pain, dropping its prey.

Crying out in triumph, the attacking Pidgeot scooped up the falling electric rodent as it was falling in midair, flapping out of the trees and out in the open air, hoping to confuse and lose the other Pidgeot should it attempt to follow. With nothing behind it, the winning bird cawed out and soared over a stretch of road for passing pedestrians and cars.

A group of screeching caught its attention, and it black eyes widened slightly as a flock of hungry looking Pidgeotto cried out and flapped after it, soon gaining up and pecking and clawing at the Pidgeot until it was forced to fly down low. After more aggravation, its claws snapped open and the Pikachu it was carrying dropped down to land softly in the mud on the ground below.

Screeching in anger, the Pidgeot was about to dive down a retrieve its meal before the flock of Pidgeotto when a male sounding voice and footsteps stopped it. It liked its life in the wild, like the Pidgeotto flock, and a human usually meant capture in a Pokeball. Screeching this time in fear, the large bird and the flock of smaller ones turned tail and flew off into the safety of the trees.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so late…" Tyson moaned, his wet shoes pounding against the wet, muddy path on his way to his home town. He'd been out feeding a small group of Rattata when it has started to rain. Now running back on his way to Pallet Town with his red jacket pulled over his head to try and keep dry, he muttered about his grandfather being liable to punish him when he finally got home. 

As he approached the entrance to Pallet Town, his blue eyes caught sight of a small yellow body on the roadside. Blinking, Tyson went over and knelt down beside it, his eyes widened in shock.

It was Pikachu, most certainly, but it didn't look like a normal one. The yellow fur was the same, but the brown markings were dark blue, and instead of red circles on the electric mouse's cheeks, there were two blue triangles. A small bunch of light blue coloured bangs stuck out at the front of its head, and dark blue hair (or something similar) protruding from the back.

Despite its weird looks, the Pokemon was shivering from being in the rain for so long and Tyson slipped off his jacket and lifted the yellow mouse gently, wrapping it in his jacket gently. The Pokemon Centre hadn't been built yet in Pallet Town so he would have to take care of the Pikachu at his home until he could get it to a healing machine at the local lab in the morning, should the Pikachu need it.

Huddling the Pikachu close, Tyson dashed off in the direction of his home.

* * *

Tanned fingers stroked the Pikachu's yellow fur gently. Tyson had dried the Pikachu with a towel and he had rested it on a pillow which he had placed on his desk, covering the electric rodent with a small blanket so it wouldn't get cold. His grandfather had begun chewing him out as soon as he'd arrived home, but stopped when he saw what his grandson was holding. 

Sitting there in his pale blue pyjamas, Tyson wondered how the Pikachu had gotten such strange markings. He was aware of 'shiny Pokemon', where their colouration would be different normal, and that it was very rare to happen. But that didn't explain the blue bangs and hair, and the different shaped cheek markings.

Sighing, Tyson laid his left arm on the wooden surface of his desk and rested his head on it, staring at the Pikachu with a sleepy expression. His right hand drifted up to rub behind the yellow mouse's pointed ears, earning a tiny twitch from them. Smiling slightly, he ran his fingers along the soft, blue strands of his hair, slipping down over the Pikachu's blue triangle marked cheek.

Eyelids drooping slightly from having stayed awake so long watching and worrying over the small electric mouse, Tyson's hand slipped down to rest on the Pikachu's slowly rising back and let his eyes close, his last flickering thought about the odd looking Pokemon before him.

* * *

Kai's eyelids fluttered as he came back into consciousness. Shaking his head he blinked and looked around blearily, expecting to see the inside of the machine he'd fallen unconscious in. Instead, he was faced with a room. 

It was cosy looking, with a single bed pushed in the far corner and various posters lining the walls. The furniture was made from polished wood and various books and some models littered the floor along with what looked like failed attempts at homework.

As Kai's gaze fell on the sleeping teen in front of him he shouted in surprise and jumped away, eyes widening as a small blanket slipped off him. Heart thumping he realised that the dozing boy was far bigger than he should have been and that the surface he was sitting on was a wooden desk, something he was too big to lay on… right?

Kai reached up to rub his eyes to check the machine had done something to his sanity and had to bite back a gasp when felt something like fur. Gaping he looked down and was met with a view of bright yellow fur. Whirling around, breath coming out in frightened gasps, he found himself looking in a mirror on the back of the boy's bedroom door.

He opened his mouth to mutter a "what?" But all he got was a small, squeaky, "Pika?" Clamping his hands… paws, to his mouth he blinked at this reflection. He was a Pikachu?

Then it all came back, the glow from the machine and the odd sensations, someone, or something, had switched on Bill's machine. He inwardly groaned as he remembered that Bill had chosen the Pokemon to morph into as a Pikachu, Growling a little in anger at his current predicament, he glared at his reflection. At least he still looked a little like his normal self.

Glancing back to the sleeping teen, slumped on his desk top, obviously he had found him and brought him back here. Hopefully he would have the courtesy to aid him in getting back to Cerulean city so he could change back into a human, and find Bill to see what happened to him while he was stuck in the Pokemorpher.

Leaning forwards, Kai pressed his two front paws on the wooden surface of the desk to get used to his new body shape. Taking a few steps forwards, he found it was weird walking on four feet, and he felt clumsy. Raising himself back up, he tottered about on his two back paws, finding that movement far easier as he was already used to walking on two legs.

Moving over to the sleeping face of the boy who'd brought him home with him, he patted his cheek with a paw, trying to wake him up. After shaking and more patting, Kai found that the bluenet obviously wasn't going to wake anytime soon and he scrunched his face in frustration.

As little sparks shot suddenly from his cheeks, he jumped. Placing his paws to his cheeks, he remembered that the electric sacks in his cheeks required squeezing to use. His gaze drifted to look at the sleeping boy before him. Perhaps a small shock would wake him up? Deciding that that would be a good course of action, Kai scrunched his cheeks to send a little jolt at the bluenet.

* * *

**Me: **Please feel free to ask any questions you want! I'llreply to them in reviews and things, but e-mail works spiffily too.And because the prologue is rather short, I'll upload the next chapter today as well. Review please? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai: I am a tad disturbed by this.**

**Me: (Jumps in shock) Oh, you've returned!**

**Tyson: We dragged ourselves out of our daze five minutes ago**

**Me: Wonderful. But anyway, read on!**

* * *

Tyson's eyes snapped open as he felt a small jolt go through him. Blinking rapidly in surprise and confusion, he lifted his face off of his arms and gaped at the pair of black eyes with hints of red glaring at him. Drawing back slightly so that the rest of… whatever it was, came into better focus. A broad grin spread over his face when he realised it was the Pikachu he had saved earlier, "you're ok!" 

Kai's ears twitched and he cocked his head, brain trying to find a reason as to why the human wasn't angry about being shocked. Shrugging the thought off, he folded his arms in a typical fashion he used to do when he was human and demanded, "_what's going on?"_

Tyson didn't seem at all bothered that the little electric mouse wasn't speaking in English and replied happily, "I found you outside in the rain by the road side. I don't know you have a trainer or not but I brought you back to my place so you wouldn't get ill. What were you doing the rain anyway? You're not hurt are you?" His big blue eyes scanned Kai's body for any sign of injury.

Kai blinked. "_I'm not hurt…"_ he began slowly, eyes widening in surprise when the teen sighed in relief. If he was a Pikachu, he would be speaking in that species' own little language, not English as he had already discovered. So why could the bluenet seemingly understand everything he said? Most had trouble with Pokemon languages. "_Can you understand what I'm saying?"_ He questioned curiously.

"Well, sure I can." Tyson replied with a wide smile. "Uhh… don't go around telling everyone this, but I can understand Pokemon speech." He shrugged at Kai's shocked expression, "yeah I know, odd and stuff, huh? I've been able to understand it ever since I was little. Of course the local professors want me to abuse the ability and stuff."

"_Professors?" _Kai repeated with a frown. There were no professors in his home town of Cerulean City other than Bill, and he would never force someone with such an ability to do such things. _"Where is this place?"_

"Pallet Town." Tyson answered.

Kai's mind was reeling. He had somehow travelled over two whole cities to arrive in a small town, and was now a Pikachu in a boy's bedroom that could understand Pokemon perfectly. It was all so bizarre. Slumping, his ears drooped as the serious part of his situation came into light, something had happened to Bill, he remembered from all the shouting in lab, and he was stuck as a little electric rodent with no real means of turning back into his original self.

Tyson frowned in concern, reaching out to hold the Pikachu's paw gently in his fingers, "hey, you okay?" He questioned softly.

Kai averted his gaze for a moment before it switched over to look at the television in the far corner. If he was lucky, there might be some news of yesterday's events, and he would be able to form a plan of action from there.

Outside the windows, the morning sun shone through the curtains, sending pale, orangey light across the cosy little bedroom. Tugging his paw out of Tyson's grasp, he attempted to jump off the desk… before he realised how high up it suddenly seemed to be. He huffed in annoyance, if he had to be a Pokemon, why did he have to be a small one?

Tyson stood up; the worry still not gone from his features, and stretched, working the kinks from his muscles at being slumped over all night. He blinked at the Pikachu's unhappy look at the floor. "What's the matter? Can't you jump down?" He questioned, blinking. Pikachu were supposed to be able to jump from high ledges like that easily.

"_Well I haven't exactly always been like this."_ Kai snapped irritably, taking a breath and jumping off the desk, instinct coming out as he landed on all four paws without taking any damage. Shaking himself lightly, he glanced from the TV to Tyson, who was giving him a strange look. He might as well be polite to the bluenet, he did, after all, save him from getting ill. "_Can you switch on the TV, please? I need to see the news."_

"You're one strange little mouse, you know that?" Tyson told him with an amused smile playing on his features. He complied to the yellow mouse's request though, and switched on the television set, flipping through the channels until he came to the new channel. He sat down on his bed and beckoned to the Pikachu to join him.

Kai blinked at the display of friendliness but wandered over and clambered over the side of the bed, still feeling slightly disorientated from his new height, to sit beside Tyson as the news woman on the TV began her morning report. His ears perked up in interest as a picture of Bill's lab appeared beside on her the screen.

"_Yesterday, the police force of Cerulean City raided the lab of Bill Brown, the local scientist and renowned Pokefanatic in the belief that he was affiliated with the crime syndicate, Team Rocket." _She began, _"Several machines were found, but nothing to suggest he was directly involved with the crime organisation. The police arrested Bill to ask him questions into the investigation, more news as it is relieved."_

Kai's ears flattened in anger at the accusation. _"Bill would never be affiliated with low lives like Team Rocket, he's above that." _He hissed angrily. "_What do these people think they're doing?"_

"Protecting the public I suppose." Tyson said, looking at the yellow mouse curiously, "you know Bill?"

"_He's my friend. I visited his lab often." _Kai answered. _"He's also the reason I'm like this."_

"What? Like a mutant Pikachu?"

Kai gave him an irritated look. _"I wasn't always a Pikachu, you know. I was a human yesterday until some stupid Growlithe or something switched on Bill's machine and turned me into one." _He didn't really know why he was telling Tyson all of this; it was probably because the younger teen had a trusting disposition about him.

Tyson's eyes nearly bugged out in awe, "really? Wow, Bill's one smart dude." He commented. "So I suppose you need to get to Cerulean City so you can find Bill and turn back into a human, right?" He questioned, and at the Pikachu's nod, he realised something. "Hey, do you have a name?"

Kai rolled his eyes. _"Of course I do, idiot. My name's Kai." _He paused. "_What's yours?"_

"Me? I'm Tyson!" Tyson announced happily. "I guess seeing as you're now a Pikachu, you'll need a new name! How does Kaichu sound?"

Kai made a face. "_I don't think so."_

The bluenet smiled happily, "I'll you what, Kaichu." He ignored Kai's annoyed look, "how about I help you get to Cerulean City? There's no way you'll be able to get there all you lonesome, especially if you've only been a Pikachu for a day."

Kai blinked at the sudden act of kindness and gaped for a bit before nodding slightly. _"If you want…"_

"Sure I do!"

Kai managed a small, weak smile, probably the first one in a day, _"thank-you…"_

"You're welcome! But you'll have to wait until I get a licence first… I haven't got any Pokemon of my own yet." He admitted with a sheepish grin.

"_You haven't got your licence yet?"_

"Not right now. Later today I will, we just gotta get to Oak's Lab!"

* * *

After Tyson had hurriedly pulled on a pair of tight, dark grey jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a white and jacket overtop, he'd dashed out with Kai following, jamming a tri-coloured cap onto his head as it turned it he was late. Very late. He was supposed to be Professor Oak's lab early that morning, to get his licence and first Pokemon, but he was nearly half an hour late. 

Panting harshly as he came to a stop at the doors of the large, white lab, Kai heaving smaller breaths by his feet, he lifted a hand to ring the doorbell. It made a 'ding' noise twice before it was silent again. He rung it again, puffing out an annoyed breath as he still received no answer. He was about to pound on the glass door and yell out Oak's name when Kai tugged on his jean leg insistently. "What?" He muttered, looking down.

Kai pointed at a note taped onto the door, reading _'Out for lunch – Tyson, come back later so we can sort out your 'predicament'._

Tyson sighed in embarrassment. "I guess he noticed I was late." He commented sadly, gaze dropping. The chances were that the Professor had run out of Pokemon to give out, seeing as he was late, and he would probably have to wait a while before more became available. Jamming his hands in his pockets, he wandered down the steps dejectedly.

Kai looked at the lab, back at Tyson's retreating form, and back at the lab before scuttling down the steps after the bluenet. "_Don't you think you're being down for no reason?" _He questioned bluntly. "_It's not as though he's going let you down completely, even you were late."_

"But if all the starter Pokemon are gone, I can't officially get a licence! Everyone's gotta have a starter Pokemon, even as a gift, before an official can issue them a licence. I've been waiting ages to get a licence and go out exploring and I don't really want to wait anymore…" he trailed off, eyes dropping to the ground.

Kai sighed. _"You're hopeless." _He stated, ignoring Tyson's slightly offended expression. "_Have you completely forgotten I'm standing right beside you? And that I'm following you on your little journey for a bit?"_

Tyson blinked. "What are you saying?"

Kai felt like pulling on his ears in frustration. _"I'm saying, you moron, that I'll be your first Pokemon so you can get your licence. But there's no way you're stuffing me into a Pokeball, I refuse to be confined in those things."_

Tyson's big blue eyes lit up happily, "you're serious? You'll be my first Pokemon? Oh man, thanks a bunch, Kai! You're the best!" He gushed joyfully, bending down to lift the yellow mouse up and swing him around happily, hugging him to his chest.

Kai's ears twitched in annoyance. "_Yes, yes, isn't it wonderful? Now put me down." _He ordered, voice muffled by the yellow material of Tyson's shirt.

* * *

Tyson had just kicked off his shoes at the porch of his home when the front door banged open and an old man burst out, a kendo sword in his hand. A Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan poked their heads from his sides, looking Kai curiously. 

"So, little dude! Show me your hip new licence!" The old man announced, making Kai wince at the bad use of slang. He frowned when Tyson told him he hadn't got one, "what do ya mean you ain't got a permit! T-man, that just is not cool, dude! How are ya gonna go out a-partying with your little Pokemon buddies if ya don't got a licence?"

Tyson scratched behind his head sheepishly, "Sorry Grandpa, I was late." He apologised meekly.

His grandfather sighed before jumping at the high pitched whistle coming from inside the house. "Good gawd! The kettle's hooting, catch ya later, T-Bone!" He cried, dashing back into the house with impressive speed for someone his age.

"_That's your grandfather?" _Kai forced out after closing mouth from staring at the old man, bewildered.

"Yeah I know. He's insane." Tyson replied in a long suffering tone, perking up slightly when Hitmonchan came forward with a note in its left glove, "huh, something for me?" He questioned as the Pokemon pressed the note into his hand.

Hitmonlee answered instead. _"That Professor person…what was his name?"_

"_Professor Oak." _Hitmonchan supplied.

"_Yes, him. He came around on his bike before heading to a local restaurant to give your grandfather that." _Hitmonlee indicated at the note, "_he said he has no time to run an errand, and trusted you to do it for him, seeing as everyone else have gone on their Pokemon journey." _

Tyson didn't feel much better at and read over the note once, it basically repeated what Hitmonlee had just told him, but outlined what the package held – some important study equipment.

"_He also said to take one of us with you before you go out." _Hitmonchan said.

"That's ok" Tyson waved off the offer, "I've got Kai!"

Kai's gaze swung up to blink at Tyson's encouraging face. _"Yeah… you have me." _He murmured quietly, too quietly for anyone to hear.

He kind of liked that idea.

* * *

Tyson was in a much better mood as he and Kai set off for Viridian City where Oak's package was being held. Unfortunately, they never got to the route leading to the city as an older looking teen stopped them by calling out the blunet's name, "Tyson!" 

Tyson turned around and grinned in greeting, "hey Rei!" He called as the taller teen ran over to them.

He was tall, dressed traditional clothes from his family, kind of oriental. Long black hair was bound in a white cloth, a red head band around his forehead. Amber eyes gleamed in a friendly fashion as he lifted a red and white Pokeball, "I see you've got yourself a strange looking Pikachu there, want to battle?"

"_Strange? I don't look strange. I look far more acceptable than a half-cat thing." _Kai huffed, insulted.

Tyson snorted in amusement. "Don't be rude." He chuckled out, before casting a slightly concerned look at the Pikachu, "you want to battle? You don't have to if you feel up to it or anything."

Kai eyed Rei's Pokeball thoughtfully, if he was going to accompany Tyson on his journey for a while, he would have to know how to fight in battles. This would be good practice, providing Rei was a beginner like himself. "_I'll battle." _He told Tyson, walking forwards to prepare for battle.

"Really? Awesome!" Tyson cheered, "Go ahead and show me what Pokemon Oak gave you, Rei!"

Rei smiled. Most people would find Tyson's conversations with Pokemon odd, but he was used to it, knowing of his friend's ability. Bringing back his arm, he tossed his Pokeball into the air. He wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder, but battling was a good way to build up a Pokemon's confidence and strength.

Kai's ears twitched as a Bulbasaur materialised in front of him. He had no elemental advantage. _"Let's just make this quick." _He muttered to the plant Pokemon, who growled at him.

"_I promise to finish you off quickly, don't worry mouse."_

Tyson frowned.

Rei started off, "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

Two, thick green vines shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb and zipped towards Kai, who stood there, frozen, not knowing how to dodge something so fast.

"Kai, Quick Attack!"

His ears twitched as he registered his temporary trainer's call, his muscles twitched in response. Instinct took over and he found himself darting to the left as the vine ends cracked against the ground. Moving far quicker than he was when running earlier, he darted to Bulbasaur's side and bashed into him, sending the dinosaur-like Pokemon reeling.

Bulbasaur growled. "Bulbasaur, Tackle then Vine Whip again!" Nodding at the command, it dashed towards Kai and head butted him in return, dazing the electric mouse before whipping its vines and wrapping around Kai's body lifting him off the ground.

Kai squirmed, not liking the pressure.

Tyson bit his lip. "Kai, Thundershock!"

Kai's eyes snapped open and he squeezed his cheeks, trying to generate enough electricity. Unfortunately, he wasn't used to such an activity much managed to send a somewhat weak jolt down Bulbasaur's vines, shocking the grass Pokemon into dropping him and he landed neatly.

The Bulbasaur was still at a low level, however, and the shock made it wobble before keeling over, knocked over.

Kai's ears twitched in surprise. "_I won?"_

"Yeah! Kai, you're so cool!" Tyson cheered, running over to hug and congratulate the Pikachu.

Rei smiled in amusement as he recalled Bulbasaur. "I have a feeling they'll make a great team."

* * *

**Kai: Ok. I've reconsidered.**

**Tyson: Only because you pwned that Bulbasaur.**

**Kai: Of course.**

**Me: Heheh. This so much fun! Review? You're more than welcome to question Tyson's ablity **XD **but you won't get too much answer-wise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here we exprience the sheer horror of Pokemart employees**

**Tyson: You don't like them?**

**Me: They were scary in the game. **

**Kai: ... Right. Read on.**

* * *

Walking beside Tyson, who put on a backpack to hold supplies, Kai was thinking things over. In a weird sort of way, they both needed each other. Tyson needed him so he could get his licence as a Pokemon Trainer, while he needed Tyson to help him get back to Cerulean City. He realised, quietly, that if it had been anyone else (aside from Bill) that was aiding him; he wouldn't have liked it so much. 

"Something wrong, Kai?" Tyson questioned after a few minutes, "you've been looking spaced out ever since we left my house." He commented in concern.

"_No, nothing. I'm fine." _Kai replied, snapping out of his reverie to blink at Tyson's sudden wide grin as they began heading along the path to Viridian City, "_Why are you so happy?"_

"It's just that, I've always wanted to do this, and now I am!" Tyson exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go out and battle with different Pokemon and people, and learn stuff about them, that sort of thing. But…" he trailed off slightly, "I guess I want to understand Pokemon better. There's way more variety in Pokemon than there is in humans, and I dunno… it's interesting."

"_You're lucky, you know." _Kai pointed out, "_some people would kill to be able to understand Pokemon."_

Tyson's grin faded to a strained looking sort of smile, "it's not all that great." He muttered, his pace slowing slightly because of his lack of enthusiasm. "Sure I can understand them, but the things they tell me I have to keep a secret, which I don't mind and all but then the professors try to get it out of you."

Kai picked up the sad note in Tyson's voice and realised something, "_so you feel like a lab rat sometimes?" _He questioned, feeling sympathy for the bluenet. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be hounded all the time for knowledge you weren't supposed to give out.

"Yeah." Tyson admitted, before smiling brightly in a manner to reassure Kai, "but it doesn't really matter I guess."

The Pikachu frowned, not really convinced that Tyson was feeling perfectly ok but let it go. His ears twitched as he heard a new voice calling to them. He assumed it was them, anyway, judging by the cries of "hey you! The kid with the funny looking Pikachu!"

Tyson blinked. "Uhh… hi?" He greeted, looking a little freaked out as a middle aged man with brown hair and wearing an apron stood abruptly in front of him, waving a bottle in his face. He took a step back to preserve his personal space. "Do you want something?"

"What I want, dear sir, is to show you the fabulous products that the Viridian City Pokemart had to offer!" The man replied, grinning toothily and he ducked down to pluck Kai off the floor and hold him with one arm, trying to stop the yellow mouse's immediate wriggling. "May I demonstrate the effects of our affordable potions?"

Tyson scowled, reaching out and taking Kai from the grips of the sales clerk and holding him close in a protective manner, "no you can't." He stated.

Kai glared at the odd man as if to back up Tyson's remark, feeling grateful that the bluenet had taken him away from the sales clerk. In the back of his mind, he found being pressed against Tyson's chest rather comfortable and leaned in a little more while Tyson issued a glaring match with the Pokemart employee.

"Fair enough." The sales man huffed after getting tired of glaring at the bluenet in return. He held out the potion bottle, "but at least take this as a free sample! Saves endless trips to Pokemon Centres and can become useful in many situations!"

Tyson sighed in a long suffering manner and took the item from him, jostling Kai so he was holding him with one arm, and stuffing the bottle in his backpack. "Thanks I guess." He muttered, bending down to allow Kai to jump to the ground and began walking away from the sales clerk at a fast pace.

"_What a weirdo." _Kai commented dryly.

"Tell me about it." Tyson groaned.

They lapsed into a comfortable, companionable silence as they wandered along the bare path. Patches of long grass were here and there, and sometimes Rattata would dart out of the small clumps with berries in their mouths and dash into another patch. Small flocks of Pidgey often took flight when they passed, chirping to one another.

Kai blinked at that. "_Why do they scatter?"_

"Because they don't want to be caught." Tyson explained, a sad tint to his eyes. "Their cries are ones of fear, they're telling one another to flee if they don't want to be caught." He shrugged a little, "not all Pokemon want trainers you know."

The yellow mouse watched the overhead Pidgey flock, "_can you understand their cries as well? Not just their languages?"_

"Yep." Tyson confirmed. "If they make a noise, I can understand what the meaning behind it is, like if their scared or something. The only downside to it is that when there's lots of Pokemon around and they're all making noises, I get a headache because it's too much to understand all in one go."

"_I see." _Kai murmured. He couldn't compare it to lots of humans talking, because they all would talk in the same language. But hearing lots of different languages while trying to understand them at the same time would be a little stressful.

"_Do you ever regret it?"_ Kai asked, "_Being able to understand Pokemon?"_

"Sometimes." Tyson admitted. "There are times when I wish I was like everyone else, but most of the time I'm grateful." He turned to smile at the Pikachu, "after all, if I couldn't understand Pokemon, we wouldn't be where we are now, would we?"

Kai nodded slowly. _"No, we wouldn't…"_

* * *

"Ugh, finally." Tyson complained as they stepped through the automatic doors of the Pokemon Centre. He headed over to a nearby couch and sat down, rolling his ankles. 

"_You wimp." _Kai muttered, jumping up to sit beside him, "_the walk here wasn't that far, how can you be tired?"_

Tyson stuck out his tongue, "I just am, deal with it."

Kai rolled his eyes and turned to look at the Pokemon Centre surroundings. A counter was nearby where Trainers took their hurt and sick Pokemon and long couches stretched along the wide building (Trainers often stayed there at night), with computers at the far wall. A door led into the back of the Pokemon Centre, where more critically injured Pokemon stayed.

"_Why are we here, by the way? We need to get Oak's parcel." _Kai reminded him, tugging at his sleeve. He growled a little when he was promptly ignored and leaned down, setting his teeth to Tyson's bare forearm and bit lightly, earning a startled yelp.

"What was that for?" Tyson complained, rubbing the area in distaste.

"_We have an errand to run, remember?" _The Pikachu told him, jumping off the couch, "_We don't have time to lounge around." _

"You can be pushy sometimes." Tyson grumbled, but he stood up anyway and followed his yellow friend through the sliding doors and into the sunshine. Walking at a leisurely pace, Tyson quickly noticed that they were getting stared at, "what's so interesting?" He commented, mainly to himself as a he caught a pair of Trainers watching them.

Kai looked around, then down at himself. _"It's probably me. I don't look like a normal Pikachu." _He suggested, shrugging a little.

"Doesn't that annoy you a little?" Tyson questioned as they wandered towards the Pokemart where Professor Oak's parcel was waiting.

"_Not really. I don't care what others think of me." _Kai stated.

Tyson raised his eyebrows and looked like he wanted to question Kai further, but the doors to the Pokemart slid open and the worker inside greeted them warmly.

"Good afternoon! Can I help you?" He questioned, leaning on his counter to give them his full attention.

"_They're very enthusiastic, these Pokemart people." _Kai commented, earning a strange sound from the bluenet, like he was trying to stifle a laugh.

Regaining himself, Tyson went over to the shop owner, "yeah, a parcel came in for Professor Oak today, right? We're supposed to bring it to him." He told him.

"Ah yes! Here it is." The sales man bent down to retrieve a boxy wrapped in many layers of brown paper, with various postal writings lining it. Pulling out a form and a pen, he handed it to Tyson, "you'll need to sign here and here." He pointed at two dotted lines, "and be careful with the package! It's heavy and delicate."

Tyson scribbled his name in confirmation he'd received the parcel and handed the form and pen back to the shop owner. Slipping off his backpack, he eased the parcel inside and zipped the bag up, hefting it back onto his shoulders. He thanked the shop owner and headed outside, Kai following.

"This. Is _heavy." _Tyson grunted as they wandered away from the shop. "What did he order anyway?"

"_Machinery?" _Kai suggested, clambering up Tyson's leg and arm to reach his shoulder (ignoring his protests of an extra weight to carry) and unzipped his backpack to peer at the box. "_All it says that it's delicate with breakable parts." _He told Tyson, jumping back down.

The bluenet rolled his shoulder a little. "It's heavy enough to be a brick, so what on earth could be breakable?" He grumbled. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, "oh well. Better get this back to Oak before my back breaks or something."

Kai smiled in a fond fashion and scurried after him.

* * *

Professor Oak was an old man, Kai realised as he stood by Tyson, and he was an average height with grey hair and warm brown eyes. Simple clothing and a lab coat were his choice of clothes, and he looked far more orderly compared to Bill. 

"Well, Tyson, thanks for delivering this!" Oak thanked Tyson warmly, placing his package on a nearby table to unwrap later. "Now, about your lateness earlier."

Tyson winced slightly and smiled in an embarrassed sort of way, "I'm sorry about that." He apologised.

Oak waved it off with a smile, "don't worry about it. It seems you've found a companion." He commented, crouching down to reach out and pat Kai on the head, but he retracted his hand when the Pikachu squirmed and moved away a little. "Odd little fella isn't he? Very strange markings too."

"His name's Kai." Tyson told him, moving his socked foot (he'd taken off his shoes earlier at the entrance) to rub along Kai's side in a soothing manner. "Are you going to say to Oak or not?" He questioned.

Kai swung his gaze up to Tyson momentarily before sighing and holding out a paw, which Oak took and shook with an amused smile on his face.

"He has a name?" He questioned after straightening. "You always did have a fondness for nicknaming Pokemon, Tyson."

"Yeah, well… he's special. He needs a special name rather than 'Pikachu'" Tyson said, glancing down at Kai and winking at him when Oak turned his back to fetch something off of his desk.

"_You're not going to tell him?" _Kai questioned.

"Not if you don't want me to." Tyson murmured back.

Kai's ears flicked and he smiled slightly, "_I… don't. Thank-you."_

Tyson just grinned at him before turning his attention back to Professor Oak when the old man came back with a plastic card, a Pokedex and a group of 6 Pokeballs that had been shrunk for carrying.

"Here you are Tyson. Seeing as you have a Pokemon, I have no reason not to give you these. Your licence and Pokedex have already been personalized with your details already." Oak handed the young Trainer the items with a fond smile. "I have a feeling you'll be a great Trainer, Tyson, and not because you can understand their speech." He reached out a placed a hand on the bluenet's shoulder. "Make me proud."

Tyson blinked for a few seconds, feeling honoured and he nodded, "I will. Thanks Professor." He attached the Pokeballs to his belt (equipped with special loops for holding them) and placed his licence and Pokedex in his backpack carefully. With his hands free, he gave the Professor a thumbs up and a confident smile before bidding farewell and heading for the door.

Professor Oak watched them before calling out to him, "Tyson! Remember to put Kai into a Pokeball, otherwise he still counts as a wild Pokemon, and anyone could take him for their own."

Tyson bit his lip, but nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Standing by the steps of Professor Oak's lab, Tyson had yet to make his way back to Viridian City to officially start his Pokemon journey and was instead staring at an empty Pokeball thoughtfully. 

Kai, on the other hand, was getting impatient standing around and doing nothing. He tugged on Tyson's jean leg and called his name, which got his attention. Slowly, the Pikachu's gaze fell on the Pokeball he was holding and his ears flattened, surely Tyson was thinking of stuffing him in there? He thought he could trust the bluenet! _"You're not considering capturing me are you?" _He questioned, a nervous tone to his voice.

"Well, it's like Professor Oak said…" Tyson replied quietly. "Anyone could capture you and take you off somewhere. You look different, and people will want to add you to their collections or to show you off… I don't want that to happen to you, you don't deserve it."

Kai took a couple of steps back, fear settling in at Tyson seriously considering putting him into a Pokeball. If there was one thing he hated, it was being confined. "_I'm not getting in that thing."_

"Kai…" Tyson held out a hand to try to reason with him and felt a pang when Kai moved away, "I'll just capture you and never put you back in the ball again, I promise! I just… I just don't want you to be any more unhappy than you already are…" His voice was soft, bordering on tears.

Kai looked at the red and white ball in his hand wearily, "_What makes you think I'm unhappy?"_

"You don't want to be a Pikachu, you want to be human again. And I'm the only one who can help you and if anyone took you away…I guess I'd be sad too, but…"

"_I don't belong to anyone, Tyson, let alone you."_

"It's just so no-one captures you for themselves!" Tyson shouted suddenly, and Kai could see tears in those big blue eyes, "it's not about me owning you, or being your Trainer forever, it's about making sure you're safe…" His voice broke and he angrily wiped at his eyes.

Kai took a few steps forward, he hated seeing the bluenet upset, and now that he was thinking about his well-being rather than capturing him for himself… Kai felt better. "_Fine. Just make it quick."_

Tyson blinked, about to question whether Kai was sure, but he could see the confirmation in the Pikachu's eyes. Pressing the button on the red and white ball, it enlarged to fit snugly in his palm and he drew his arm back before throwing the ball, "Pokeball, go!"

Kai shut his eyes and his ears drooped as the contraption flew towards him, tapping him on the head and opening wide, a bright red light zooming from its jaws and engulfing him, drawing inside the round trap. It was dark inside and smooth. He couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything and the one thing he wanted was to get out. But he had to wait until the capture was finalised and he waited until he could hear a smile 'ding' signalling that he had been captured.

Tyson watched the ball struggle before falling still.

Kai wriggled around inside, he wanted out! He was dimly aware of the ball being lifted and opened. Freedom! He found himself on the ground and he sunk to all four legs, trembling slightly. Ears pressed down to his skull and tail drooping so it brushed against the floor, Kai shook himself and shut his eyes tightly.

He was so busy trying to familiarise himself with the outside world, he was shocked to find himself being lifted and pulled into a strong embrace. He opened his eyes slowly, and found that Tyson was kneeling on the floor, holding him close against his chest, his face pressed lightly into his fur. Shutting his eyes, he leaned into the warmth, grateful for the protection there.

"I'm so sorry Kai…" was the soft whisper in the Pikachu's ear.

Kai shook his head minutely. "_It doesn't matter."_

* * *

During their walk back toward Viridian City, Tyson had been quiet all the way through. Kai supposed he was feeling a little guilty and he piped up his concerns when Tyson had finished buying supplies and putting them into his backpack. The bluenet had just officially become a Pokemon Trainer; he should be happy, not sad. "_Are you ok?"_

"Hm?" Tyson glanced down at him from where they stood outside of the Pokemon centre. "Umm, yeah, I'm ok I guess. I just feel a little… guilty, for doing that to you." Tyson replied quietly, his dark blue bangs falling forwards and hiding his eyes.

Kai sighed. He thought so. "_Don't. I forgive you; just don't put me back in there again."_

Tyson smiled at him, regaining his confidence. "I won't. And I promise to release you when before you turn back into a human."

Kai nodded his gratitude to him.

"I have an idea!" The bluenet announced suddenly, his enthusiasm coming back in full, "why don't we check out the Indigo Plateau building? It's supposed to be awesome."

"_I would've thought you'd want to get badges first." _Kai commented, but followed all the same.

Indigo Plateau turned out to be even bigger than Tyson had thought it would be. It was large, definitely, made out of hundreds of bricks with stone statues of different Pokemon at the top and on the ground around the bottom. Just behind it, he could make out the long tunnel known as Victory Road, and behind that, the stadium. A guard stood at the front of the large, wooden door, ready to check if Trainers had all 8 badges before they could enter.

"This is just the gate?" Tyson wondered out loud, staring at it with wide eyes, "it's so big!"

The Pikachu beside him nodded dimly in agreement.

"I'm going be here one day." Tyson announced, "I'm gonna beat everyone else and get right to the top!"

"_Well I wish you luck on that, but you aren't going to get anywhere by standing there dreaming, are you?" _Kai pointed out.

"True. Off we go!" The bluenet said happily, turning around and heading back to Viridian City, a light step in his walk. He stopped, however, when he saw something green and moving on the ground, and a person's retreating back further up. Upon a closer inspection, the moving creature turned out to be a Chikorita, much to Tyson's surprise. The plant Pokemon was native to Johto, and even there they were rare.

Tyson crouched down and placed a hand on the unconscious Pokemon's side, frowning in concern and lifting the Chikorita into his arms. "What do you think happened?" He questioned.

"_I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that guy that just left." _Kai replied, glaring in the direction that the man had gone.

"Well, we better take her to the Pokemon Centre anyway, and find out what happened from her later." Tyson suggested, shifting the green Pokemon until she was in a more comfortable position before heading to the Pokemon Centre at a fast pace.

"_It's a she?"_

"Yeah. I'd… rather not go into how I can tell…"

* * *

"Sir?" Nurse Joy peered over the counter where Trainers passed their sick and injured Pokemon into her care and beckoned a young Trainer with dark blue hair and his Pikachu over. In her arms, the newly healed Chikorita squirmed. 

"Oh! She's better!" Tyson exclaimed as he came over, Kai perched on his shoulder so he could see what was going on too. He reached out and patted the Chikorita's head fondly, "feeling ok?" He questioned.

The little green Pokemon nodded slowly.

"Is she yours?" Nurse Joy questioned, setting the wriggling plant Pokemon down so she could stand on the desk and peer up at the new people curiously.

"No, we found her." Tyson replied quietly, before crouching down slightly so he was eye-level with Chikorita, "wanna tell us what happened buddy?"

Chikorita looked hesitant at first, but this boy seemed nice, he was smiling at her and he'd petted her earlier. Plus the odd looking Pikachu on his shoulder seemed perfectly comfortable on his shoulder. "_My old Trainer abandoned me because I wasn't very strong…" _She told him quietly, the fact that most humans couldn't understand Pokemon speech slipping her mind for the moment, "_I got hurt because we trained for a long while without resting."_

A dark frown crossed over Tyson's face. "People like that shouldn't be allowed to train Pokemon." He said crossly, reaching to stroke Chikorita comfortingly, "I bet you're plenty strong, that guy just didn't trust you fully." He gave her a bright, encouraging smile, which the Chikorita returned shyly.

After Tyson had translated what Chikorita had said to Nurse Joy, the pink haired woman frowned, "but where will she go now…?" She wondered before turning to Tyson with curious glint in her eye, "How could you understand what she said?"

"I can understand Pokemon, but shh!" Tyson pressed a finger to his lips, "don't tell anyone, ok?"

The nurse winked at him, "I won't." She promised.

"Hey, Chikorita, would you like to come with me and Kai?" Tyson offered to the surprised Pokemon, "providing that other guy released before hand of course."

"_He… did." _Chikorita replied slowly before nodding, "_I'd… like to come with you." _

Tyson grinned and held out his arms and the little plant Pokemon leapt into them. "You need a name." He murmured thoughtfully, rubbing her head. He turned to Kai, who had been quiet all throughout the time Chikorita had been there, "what do you think?"

Kai snapped out of his mild jealously to blink before looking down at Chikorita, _"well, Chikorita and their evolutions are known for their aromas…" _he murmured.

"I know! How about Spice?" Tyson suggested, grinning when the newly christened Chikorita nodded enthusiastically, "cool! Welcome to the team, Spice!"

* * *

After placing Spice into an empty Pokeball and grabbing some dinner, Tyson lay snuggled under a blanket on one of the Pokemon Centre's long couches for the night. Sighing in his sleep, his shifted and the red blanket covering him slipped down and he shivered in the chilly night air. 

Kai had been watching him for a bit before he settled down to sleep himself (he was sitting on Tyson's discarded jacket and hat that were on the floor) and he crawled up silently to grab the edge of the blanket between his teeth and pull it back up over the bluenet. Watching him with sleepy eyes, he snuck underneath the blanket and curled slowly into the warmth that Tyson's body was giving out.

A dark blue eye opened slowly and Tyson smiled when he caught sight of Kai curled up beside him, his breaths becoming even as he feel asleep. Reaching out, he laid a hand across the Pikachu's back to hold him close, shutting his eye and drifting back off himself.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Me: Fear my incredibly bad skills at what a Pokeball is like! **XD **Other than that I like this chapter.**

**Kai: This needs more battles.**

**Tyson: Only so you can pwn the opposition.**

**Kai: Naturally.**

**Me: You'll get them soon enough. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **And finally in this chapter I get to introduce some more characters! XD A bigger main cast is always fun. And please feel sorry for Tyson here that he forgot to take any headache pills with him.

* * *

Tyson dithered in front of the entrance to Viridian Forest, shifting his weight from one foot to other in a sign ofnervousness. 

Kai watched him impatiently before poking him harshly in the calf, _"what's the problem? Are you going to stand around staring at the trees all day or actually go in?"_

"It's just, this is the first time I'll go farther than I have been before without someone watching over me." Tyson told his Pikachu companion quietly. "It's… I dunno, a little scary I guess."

Kai blinked. _"You've been wanting to go on this journey for ages, right?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Then get your ass in there before I shock you_." Kai threatened, pushing against the bluenet's legs until Tyson took the first few steps into the forest. _"You're never going to get to Indigo Plateau if you stand around dawdling."_

"You're right!" Tyson agreed, regaining his confidence and taking more confidence steps into the forest with a wide smile. He was barely within the enclosure of trees when a voice called his name from behind him and he turned around curiously. His expression was momentarily shocked before it turned happy, "Chief?"

Kai's ear twitched in curiosity as a short teen with large round glasses came running up to them. He could see a Pokedex and few other mechanical items, books and maps to do with what he supposed was research. He tugged Tyson's jean leg, "_Who's that?"_

His trainer, who had talking with the brunet teen happily blinked in surprise, before motioning to him, "Kenny, this is Kai. Kai, this my friend back in Pallet Town, Kenny." He introduced before regarding the shorter boy beside him with a curious look, "what are you doing in Viridian anyway?"

"I was studying Pidgey when I heard that you had started your journey." Kenny replied, adjusting his glasses, "so I thought I could help you along the way… if you don't mind that is, I mean… no-one wants to be alone while travelling do they?" He flustered, looking a little embarrassed.

Kai personally found the glasses wearing teen a little strange but Tyson seemed fond of him.

Tyson looked thoughtful. He had never considered being lonely because he had Kai and Spice but the thought of having an extra member in their party made him happier rather than putting him off. Kenny was very knowledgeable on Pokemon, the various cities and gyms and having him around _would _be useful, plus he was a friend, which make his company welcome. "Sure you can come Chief!" He enthused, patting the shorter teen on the back.

Kai felt a little put off about Kenny joining them but he didn't say anything about it, instead, he was about to pipe up about finally heading into Viridian Forest when Kenny beat him to the punch.

"Tyson, you did know that there's a gym in this city, right?" Kenny questioned, frowning a little at him.

"Uhh…" Tyson made a sheepish face and scratched behind his neck. "No, I didn't. There were no signs and stuff and no-one mentioned a gym so…"

Kenny sighed. "Tyson! If you want to be the best trainer you have challenge gyms! That means you'll have to check to see if there's one in each town or city you visit. You're just lucky that the gym here has been closed for months now, otherwise you would have been seriously missing out!"

Rather looking anymore sheepish, the taller teen frowned along with Kai. It wasn't unusual for a gym to close for a bit, but for months was strange. "Weird. Do you why it's closed, Chief?"

"No, I don't. I've asked around but no-one's seen the Gym Leader of any of the Gym Trainers in ages." Kenny rummaged around on his belt before pulling up and unravelling a piece of paper with eight faces on it.

Tyson peered at it, "those are the Kanto Gym Leaders, right?" He questioned, waiting for Kenny's nod of confirmation before continuing, "So then why is that eighth one shadowed out?" He pointed at the last Gym Leader, who's picture was just a silhouette, with the name Giovanni beneath it.

"Dunno. I guess he likes to be mysterious." Kenny replied, rolling up the poster and slipping it away.

"_Sounds like a weirdo. Can we go now?" _Kai interrupted, now looking very put out.

Kenny glanced at him before Tyson could apologise as if seeing the Pikachu for the first time. In truth he hadn't been paying much attention to Tyson's starter and he cursed himself for being so careless. He crouched down so that he and the electric mouse were at a similar height. "What strange markings…" he murmured, wanting to pet the Pikachu, but deciding against it when Kai looked like he might bite him if he tried.

"Yeah, he's special." Tyson said, with a tone that hinted that Kenny shouldn't ask anymore questions about it and held out his arm for Kai to scamper up. Once the yellow mouse was settled on his shoulder, the patted him on the head in an apologetic manner for Kenny's behaviour. "Let's go then!"

"Yes, let's!" Kenny agreed, following the taller teen and his Pikachu into the _depths_ of the forest.

As they were entering, Kai hesitated before tapping Tyson on the cheek to get the blue haired teen's attention, _"Tyson?"_

"Yeah?" Tyson replied, earning wondrous look from Kenny. The shorter boy knew about Tyson's ability with Pokemon languages and while he was used to seeing the bluenet converse with the various creatures, it was always interesting to watch him do it.

"_You're… not going to tell Kenny about me are you?" _The Pikachu asked quietly. Somehow, he only felt like trusting Tyson with what he really was for the moment. He didn't think he could handle Kenny's various excited questions about how he had become a Pikachu that were sure to come if he ever found out anyway.

"Nope. I respect your decisions and stuff so I won't tell anyone you don't want me to." Tyson replied importantly with a smile, "Don't worry about it!"

Kai jumped down from Tyson's shoulder to walk along the ground, and the fall kept his small smile hidden. "_I won't…" _He murmured.

* * *

After the first few minutes of walking through the dense, Viridian Forest, the experience was starting to have a different effect on the three travellers. 

Kai was finding the various calls of the Pidgey and Pidgeotto flock irritating, along with the chatters of the Rattata and Weedle and Caterpie. He wondered how anything could talk so much. At least it wasn't the time of year for bug Pokemon to evolve into their final forms; otherwise the buzzing really would have ground on his nerves.

Kenny wasn't finding the calls of scurries of the wild Pokemon annoying at all, and he was darting across the forest floor all the time to examine the Pokemon closely with an awed expression, until they got a little too close to spook him slightly and forced him to retreat. He looked like a child in a very large candy store as he practically skipped along the trail, being surrounded by so many wild Pokemon.

For Tyson, however, the whole journey was starting to wear him down in the mental department and he unconsciously quickened up his pace to get out the forest as quickly as possible. His mind was struggling to understand all the various cries all of the hundreds of Pokemon that made Viridian Forest teeming with life and the strain was starting to bring on a serious migraine. Groaning in irritation, he rubbed at his temples to try and rid himself of his headache.

Kai looked up at his noise, frowning when he saw the pain lines running faintly along Tyson's forehead. Kenny seemed to be too busy prancing through the forest in joy to notice that Tyson was suffering slightly and Kai considered getting his attention before giving up when the short teen found a Pidgey nest. He tugged at Tyson's jean leg to get his attention again and made a curious sound rather than saying anything. He figured talking was only going to make the blue haired teen's situation more precarious.

"Hm?" Tyson murmured, opening an eye he hadn't known he'd closed to look Kai. He recognised the faint expression across the Pikachu's face to one of concern and smiled gently at the electric mouse to reassure him. "I'm fine. Small headache is all."

Kai frowned a little but didn't push as they headed further into the heart of the forest. Kenny by this time had calmed down and was now walking beside them again. The glasses wearing teen looked up at his taller friend when Tyson winced. "Maybe you should sit down and have something to drink if it's bothering you, Tyson."

"Nah, I'd rather get out of here quicker than sit around." Tyson replied, but he took the bottle of water Kenny offered him gratefully and taking a few sips before handing it back. "Do you two know how far we are anyway?"

Kai shook his head in a negative response, but Kenny offered up an answer, "I think we're in the middle, so we're half way there at least." He patted the taller teen on the arm in sympathy at his unhappy expression at the news, "no gift comes without a drag I'm afraid."

Tyson was about to respond when a new noise caught his attention through his fog of different languages and he turned his head curiously.

The Pikachu beside them had picked it up a few minutes before the blue haired teen, however, having more acute hearing and he recognised it to be the sound of a bicycle.

Sure enough, a bright red bike with a brunette girl riding it came into view as she rode along the forest track at a lazy pace. She was wearing jean shorts with a yellow shirt with an orange jacket overtop, and her shoulder-length brown hair waved in the wind. The beige bag slung over her shoulder bounced along her side as she rode.

"We could ask her." Kenny suggested, before waving an arm and calling, "excuse me? Miss?"

The girl didn't appear to hear him and Tyson decided to give it a try, not feeling too patient in his current, headache-induced state. "Hey! Woman!" He shouted, ignoring Kenny and Kai's identical looks of exasperation at his severe lack of tack.

The brunette halted this time and looked over her shoulder haughtily, apparently offended by how Tyson had addressed her, "yes?" She questioned scathingly.

Kenny, seeing that the girl was angered, hurried forward to apologise for his friend. "Sorry about him, miss, he's a little irritable right now."

"I can see that." The brunette commented dryly, giving the blue haired teen one last glare before turning to Kenny with a smile. The short teen was politer than the other one, and she felt inclined to be polite back, "can I help with something?"

"Yes, we were wondering how far it is until the exit?"

"Hmm…" The teenage girl put a finger to her chin in thought, "let's see… if you walk, it should be about ten minutes from here." She held out a hand to Kenny, "my name is Hilary by the way."

Kenny took her hand and shook it warmly. "I'm Kenny, my friend over there is Tyson and his Pikachu is Kai."

Hilary was about the turn around to greet them when the she noticed they were gone. "Uhh… where did they go?"

* * *

"Kai?" Tyson questioned as he followed the Pikachu through the trees, "where are we going?" Kai had heard something while Kenny and Hilary were talking and scampered off to investigate, leaving Tyson to trail after him to found out what he had heard. 

"Here." Kai replied, stopping abruptly and peering around a tree.

Thoroughly confused, Tyson copied the Pikachu and poked his head around the tree as well. He frowned in slight anger when he saw two people in their early twenties or late teens and a Meowth sitting in a small clearing. His pounding headache blurred out their hushed conversation, but he could clearly see the bright red R's on the teen's shirts. That R stood for Team Rocket, a crime organisation that had been growing lately.

Kai, however, didn't have a headache and his better hearing allowed him to listen on what the group were saying. He had picked up something about stealing and a Pokemon Centre back with the others and that had piqued his interested. Keeping quiet, he listened intently.

"I'm telling you James, the best way in is through the roof!" The girl, with long red hair exclaimed, her face looking irritated, "I can't believe you suggested the door!"

"I thought we could be like the gangster thieves who just barge in through the front door and take anything that they want, Jessie." James, her companion with blue hair, replied pathetically.

"'Cept we ain't got no guns." The Meowth seated beside them pointed out.

Kai blinked in shock, how did the cat Pokemon learn to speak English?

"Well, it was a cool idea…" James grumbled.

"Cool idea or not, the roof is the best way in if we want to grab those Pokemon in the centre for the boss!" Jessie announced, standing up and striking a pose. "To the blimp!"

"To the blimp!" Her male team mates echoed as they too, stood and made poses.

Kai frowned in anger; they were planning on stealing from the Pokemon Centre. Stepping out, despite Tyson's noise behind him to keep him back, he squeezed the electrical sacs in his cheeks to send sparks coursing along his body.

Meowth heard the noise and turned around. "Well look what we got here! A weird lookin' Pikachu!"

"Should we snatch it?" James questioned.

Jessie eyed Kai eagerly, "it looks rare… that'll make the boss pleased!"

Kai growled and concentrated the electrical sparks shooting along his body into an electrical bolt, stronger than the one he had dealt Bulbasaur with. The lightning bounced along the ground until it came into contact with the Rocket members, who cried out in pain at the jolt.

Singed, achy and sore, Jessie and James picked up the fainted Meowth and darted out of sight.

"Change of plan." Jessie hissed to her male companion, "forget the Pokemon Centre, we focus on that Pikachu instead…"

Kai nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Tyson. He expected the blue haired teen to be grinning at him the way he did whenever he did something remotely impressive, but Tyson hadn't seemed to take anything of what had just happened in. Instead, he was leaning against a tree and rubbing his temples, his eyes shut in a vain attempt to shut out the noises.

The Pikachu's ears flattened a little and he scurried over to his trainer to tug at his jean leg again. No response. Sighing, he clambered up Tyson's leg and arm to perch on his shoulder, but the bluenet had grown used to Kai being there and didn't bother giving him much attention. Kai, beginning to grow irritated set his teeth gently to shell of Tyson's ear and bit carefully, making the teen jump as planned.

"Ow!" Tyson yelped, rubbing his ear before frowning at Kai, "what was that for?"

"_Time to go back, Team Rocket are gone." _Kai told him, pointing in the direction they had come from.

Tyson sighed and gave the spot where Team Rocket had been one last lingering look before heading back.

* * *

Large, brown wings were spread as a Fearow glided lazily over the tree tops of Viridian Forest. It was known to the inhabitants there as the bully of the forest, thinking of the forest as its own and picking on those that dared to mess with what it considered to be perfect. 

The bird's head turned as it caught the sound of a pained cry and a flash of lightning. Opening its beak to caw softly, the Fearow switched direction to hover over a clearing to watch a small group run off while an odd-looking Pikachu stood; sparking from the shock it had given. The Fearow frowned. It didn't like this Pikachu, it looked strange and therefore messed with his perfect forest.

Cawing louder, it folded its wings and dived into the trees, going after the Pikachu and the boy. It noted the boy's cry of shock but ignored it, knocking the Pikachu claws with its claws and scooping the electric mouse.

"Fearow! Leave him alone!" Tyson cried, his headache forgotten as the bird Pokemon cawed again and took back to the sky, Kai struggling in its grasp. Fear clutched cruelly at Tyson's heart and he looked around wildly, expecting to find Kenny or that girl around and panicking when neither were there. His gaze fell on an abandoned bike and went for it, jumping on the saddle and peddling after the Fearow and Kai as fast as he could.

Kai growled at his current predicament. He squeezed his cheeks in a feeble attempt the shock the bird holding him. He had no idea what the Fearow had against him, unless he was dinner, but all he wanted at that moment was to get down. He knew that bird Pokemon were weak against electrical moves and released the bolt, causing the Fearow to screech in pain but not drop him. He was about to try again when a voice called his name. He looked down to see Tyson pedalling furiously after them._ "Tyson!"_

"Hang on!" The bluenet called back, reaching for his belt and grabbing Spice's pokeball, throwing it into the air to release the plant Pokemon, who handed on the handlebars. "Spice, I need you to catch Kai when Fearow drops him, can you do that?" He questioned her urgently.

The Chikorita looked relatively alarmed at the current situation but nodded firmly, getting her vines ready to catch the Pikachu when he fell. A thought occurred to her and she turned to Tyson curiously, "_How is he going to get down?"_

Her trainer smiled grimly before turned his head to the Fearow flying above, "Yo! Ugly!"

The brown bird squawked indignantly and turned its head to look behind, insult after insult was shot at until it eventually got on its nerves and it screeched loudly. Turning direction, it headed straight for Tyson.

The blue haired teen gulped. He had hoped the Fearow would drop Kai before going after him. Ditching the bicycle, Spice jumping off to land by his feet, Tyson stood firmly as the Fearow hovered angrily over him, screeching. "Well? Are you going to let Kai go or not?" He challenged.

The bird Pokemon screeched, which Tyson recognised to be a cry of fury and defiance and shot its beak forward. Instinct took over and he raised his arms over head in a vain form of protection. He winced as Fearow pecked at his bare arms and he shouted again, "drop Kai!"

Kai had stopped his wriggling as soon as he had seen his trainer standing up to the Fearow like that. He could see Spice whipping at the Fearow's head to try and stop the bird from hurting Tyson anymore, but all he could see was the various shallow cuts forming over the blue haired teen's forearms. No, not just a bluenet, not just his trainer and guide, his _friend. _His eyes scrunched shut and sparks shot along his body, startling the Fearow holding him. Concentrating the electrical energy around him, he cried out one word, _"Thundershock!"_

The brown bird screeched loudly in pain as the jolt went through it, far more powerful than the jolts Kai had given off earlier. It flapped its wings furiously and dropped Kai to the ground, whom was caught by Spice's vines and lowered gently to the floor. Weakened and sore, the Fearow took off with a feeble squawk.

Tyson lowered his arms and sighed in relief when he saw Kai fine and unhurt on the floor. He knelt down and allowed Spice to jump into his lap immediately and bombard him with questions and statements about what he had just done. He shushed her gently as his headache was returning and looked up to watch Kai staring at him silently. "Are you ok?" He questioned, before patting Spice on the head and thanking her, returning the plant Pokemon to her Pokeball.

Kai trotted to him slowly, looking at the small cuts dancing his forearms before razing his gaze to meet Tyson's. "_You're an idiot." _He stated fondly, earning an amused laugh from the bluenet and he swept up into a fond hug before being placed on Tyson's shoulder as the teen stood up.

"Seeing as my idiocy saved your hide, you really don't have a reason to complain, do you, Kaichu?" He teased, grinning at him before turning at a sudden rustle of bushes to his left. He held his breath, not knowing what, or who, it could be and sighed in relief when Kenny and the brunette girl emerged from the undergrowth.

Kenny took one at Tyson's arms and hurried over to him. "What happened? We heard yelling and a Fearow cries! Were you trying to catch one?" He questioned frantically, lifting Tyson's left arm and looking over the cuts in concern.

Hilary wandered over absently. "My name's Hilary by the way." She introduced, nodding her head to the blue haired teen.

"Tyson." The other teen replied distractedly, pushing Kenny's hands away. "I'm fine Kenny; they're just shallow, see?"

Hilary stood by the protesting short boy and peered at Tyson's cuts with a critical eye. "We're in a forest; do you know how easy it is to catch an infection here?" She questioned primly, reaching into her shoulder bag to pull out a medical kit. "Sit down."

"Uhh… I don't think that's really necessary…"

"_Sit." _Hilary repeated, pointing at the floor with a glare.

Not wanting to get on her bad side, Tyson sat down obediently, Kai hopping off. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Arm." She held out a hand and Tyson placed said appendage in it with sigh. She stuck on the plasters from her medical kit on the cuts carefully until both Tyson's forearms were covered in the little sticky things.

The blue haired teen stood and looked over them, "do you know how evil it will be yanking these off?" He complained.

"You could thank her though." Kenny suggested, pulling at his sleeve, Kai nodded in agreement by his side.

"Thanks, Hil." Tyson said to her, nodding.

The brunette nodded back with a smile, seemingly not minding at the shortening of her name. Even though Tyson had tried not to get on her bad side, his attempts failed when she saw the charred remains of her beloved bicycle, fried by the discharge of Kai's electrical energy. She gaped at it, "What happened to my bike! Was it you?" She growled at Tyson.

Tyson held up his hands. "It wasn't me, I swear!" Hilary continued to eye him suspiciously, and he sighed again, "look, would you rather me and Kai get torn to bits or have a burnt bike?"

"Who's Kai?"

The Pikachu in question lifted a paw and waved lazily at her.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "… Huh. Well I suppose you could always buy me another bike to make up for it…"

Tyson goggled at her, "I can't afford one of those! They're _expensive!"_

"Well you'll just have to save up won't you?" Hilary replied, folding her arms defiantly at him, "and I'll have to stick around to make sure you do so!"

"You're coming with us?"

"That's the plan."

"But we didn't even invite you!"

"So?"

Before Tyson could retaliate, Kenny patted his arm to get his attention. "Maybe she should just come with us, Tyson. We could always use an extra travelling partner. Plus she's very knowledgeable on water Pokemon, you could learn something from her."

Tyson considered it for a few moments, and with Hilary's glare to help, gave in. "Fine, you can come."

"Thank-you." Hilary replied, looking at her bike with a wistful expression before heading off in the direction of the exit, "we should get going."

Kenny hurried after her.

"Our group's gotten slightly larger all of a sudden." Tyson said to Kai, who just nodded, before resettling himself on Tyson's shoulder.

He was too lazy to walk.

* * *

**Me: **Kai's not lazy. He just likes Tyson's warm, comfortable shoulder, hehheh. And Hilary is very fun to write btw. Review? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Finally, the first exciting (hopefully) gym battle! XD Enjoy.

* * *

"Spice, use Vine Whip!" Tyson called, grinning as the little plant Pokemon's vines shot out at his command and effectively sent the Rattata they were battling scampering. 

"Tell me again, why is Tyson battling Pokemon but not defeating them?" Hilary questioned Kenny from they were sitting on a couple of nearby rocks.

The little group had exited Viridian forest a few minutes before and the quiet atmosphere had caused Tyson to perk up immediately. The bluenet was now training his Pokemon in preparation for his upcoming battle with Brock, and the prospect of his first badge.

"He's practicing the moves, so that Spice and Kai know them perfectly. Knowing your moves well can prove very useful in battle." Kenny explained, watching as Kai aimed a bolt of lightning at a small group of feeding Pidgey, causing them to scatter into the sky in panic.

Kai, for his part, was rather grateful to be given the chance to get used to his new body in battle mode and with every performance of a Thundershock or a Quick Attack, he found himself being able to perform them better without thinking about it too much.

Spice had already had her fair share of battling with her previous Trainer but she was happy to perfect her moves under Tyson's command. Her previous owner had been a bit of a power-loving freak, preferring to make his Pokemon power ahead with little concern with how effective it would be. Spice was designed to do a lot of powerhouse damage in her current early stage and Tyson's strategic edge to his attack-based style was pretty refreshing to her.

The sun was high in the sky, signalling the beginning of mid afternoon, by the time Tyson called training off, satisfied with how his two Pokemon were performing. After kneeling down to pat Spice's head and recalling her into her Pokeball for a rest, Tyson stuck out his arm to allow Kai to jump on it and clamber up onto his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ready to take on the Gym Leader Tyson?" Kenny questioned, tugging at his sleeve in concern. "I mean, I know Spice will have an advantage over Brock's rock types, but aren't you being a little… hasty?"

"Sure I'm ready Chief!" Tyson enthused as they crossed the border into Pewter City, the rocky and grassy ground becoming even paving slabs as they moved further into the city. The surrounding houses were made of metal as well as brick, oddly, and the odd flower garden completed the look of a peaceful city.

"Put it this way, Kenny." Hilary said, "If he loses, he'll know how to win next time and get experience, so it's all good."

The bluenet in question nodded, "exactly! Of course, we won't lose, right Kai?" He turned to the Pikachu on his shoulder for the electric mouse's opinion.

Kai blinked. Deep down, he was feeling nervous about the prospect of battling a Pokemon his electrical attacks would have no effect over, but there was little chance he would have to with Spice battling first. _"Yeah. You'll be fine."_ He replied. He wasn't sure how Tyson's battling skills would match up with a Gym Leader, but the bluenet did have enough talent to do well, in Kai's opinion.

"Well. Here we are." Hilary said suddenly as the group stopped outside of a building encased completely in large, rugged looking boulders. "It's a very ugly Gym if you ask me."

"But we weren't asking you, so it doesn't matter." Tyson replied cheerfully, missing the brunette's aggravated glare. "I wonder if any of those boulders fall off though? It must be a pain to put them back up…"

"_Why are we standing around looking at the inside?" _Kai questioned suddenly, _"Shouldn't we be worrying what's on the inside?"_

"Good point." Tyson replied, stepping forwards and opening the heavy lead door. Peeking his head around the doorway, he couldn't see anyone inside and, curious, opened the door fully and went in, followed by his friends. "Hello? Anyone here?" He called, looking around.

There was only a single room, a large, flat stone area marking out the battling arena. Large rocks and boulders, bigger than the ones outside dotted the outside of the arena and a single metal balcony was situated high above, going around the entire perimeter of the Gym.

"Are you a challenger?" A male voice questioned.

Tyson, who couldn't see who had spoken jumped high into the air in shock. Whirling around, he came face to face with a young man a couple of years older than he was. Tall, wearing earth tone colours and an orange vest, with tanned skin and brown hair, Tyson guessed he was the Gym Leader. "Uh… yeah. You scared me dude!"

The other teen shrugged one shoulder. "Sorry. My name's Brock. Is a two on two battle good you…?"

"Tyson." The bluenet told him, shaking the hand Brock offered. "And yep! That's fine with me!"

The Gym Leader nodded and turned away, jogging to the other end of the arena.

"Pretty good actually." Tyson murmured to Kai, "seeing as I only have two Pokemon."

Kai rolled his eyes.

From the other end of the field, Brock raised a Pokeball. "Are you ready?"

Tyson took his position at his end of the arena, reaching for Spice's Pokeball and lifting it. "Of course!"

Kenny took a few steps back from the arena, knowing that Gym Battles tended to be explosive and not particularly wanting to get hurt. At Hilary's inquisitive look, he motioned her to come and stand where he was. "We don't want to get to hurt" he told her.

Hilary raised her eyebrows, but the question she was going to ask died on her lips when two bright, white flashes appeared on the arena.

"Geodude!" The rock Pokemon Brock sent out growled, smacking its rock fists together and leering at Spice threateningly.

The plant Pokemon shrank back a bit, but a few encouraging calls from her Trainer made her stand up right in preparation for a fight.

Brock folded his arms. He could see that Tyson was a beginner Trainer, like a lot of his challengers were, but there was something special about the blue haired teen. Brushing it off, he called out to his Geodude, "Geodude, Tackle!"

"_Ok!" _The rock Pokemon replied, even if its Trainer didn't understand it, and charged towards Spice.

Tyson thought fast. "Spice! Dodge and use Vine Whip!"

Bracing her legs, Spice jumped out of the way and landed safely out of Geodude's path. Whipping out her vines like she was told to do, she lashed at the floating rock Pokemon before holding it securely in her grasp. _"Like that?" _She asked her Trainer, offering him a shy smile.

The bluenet nodded enthusiastically, "yep! Now throw it up and use Razor Leaf!"

Brock gritted his teeth as he saw his Pokemon get hit by the sharp edged, fast spinning leaves and crash back to Earth, fainted. Apparently Tyson and his Pokemon where better than he thought, but they wouldn't be able to beat his next Pokemon so easily… Reaching for Geodude's Pokeball, he recalled it, before grabbing his second and throwing it, "go, Onix!"

Tyson and Spice paled as the large rock snake materialised onto the field, its long, rocky tail swishing in the air as it roared.

"Onix! Screech!"

Opening its mouth, the rock snake sent a loud, high pitched sound towards Spice, who whimpered in pain as it hurt her ears. The others in the room apart from Brock also covered the ears and were grateful when the noise stopped.

Seeing that the Chikorita was dazed, Brock called out, "Great! Now Tackle it!"

Onix roared and dived forwards, its nose of its great rock headed smacking into the little green plant Pokemon and sending her rolling across the arena.

Tyson bit his lip in worry, "Spice? Are you ok?" He called, resisting the urge to run over, as that counted as a forfeit in an official match.

Spice stood up slowly, still aching from the ache and a little shaky. Finally, she made it to her feet and stood wearily, staring up at her opponent with fearful red eyes. She wasn't strong enough to do much damage with her vines and surely her razor sharp leaves would just bounce off? She turned to her Trainer uncertainly, "_Tyson? What now?"_

"Use Razor Leaf!" Tyson called back, "aim for the gap in Onix's boulders!"

Spice eyed the rock snake, who was getting ready for a repeat Tackle attack. Indeed, she could see gaps where the boulders made up its body. Darting across the field so that Onix would have to reposition itself in order to aim correctly, she swung her head around to send sharp replicas of her head leaf shooting towards Onix. They hit their target, the gaps, and the rock roared in pain.

"Onix! Bind it!" Brock called, knowing that few could stand the squeeze of his Onix's rocky coils.

The rock snake shot out its tail obediently, snatching up Spice before she could get a chance to escape and increasing the pressure around her. It wasn't enough to cut off her air supply, but enough to hurt a little and cause some damage.

Spice wriggled with a whimper. The place where her vines came out were blocked and she was too restricted to launch a successful Razor Leaf attack.

Seeing that there was no way that Spice could out, Tyson had to admit he had lost this match and held out the Chikorita's Pokeball to recall her back inside. "Well done buddy, you did well!" He called as the thin red beam shot out of the ball and enveloped Spice, pulling her back into the safety of the Pokeball.

Brock watched Tyson curiously, wondering what he would do now. Sometimes he saw Trainers just throw in the towel after their first, normally their best, fainted. Sometimes he saw them make last ditch attempts that failed. He wondered if this Trainer would be different, and if his second Pokemon was as well trained as his first.

Tyson hesitated as he attached Spice's Pokeball back to his belt. Behind him, Hilary nodded, "he's a talented Trainer." She decided.

Kai watched him for a bit before jumping down from Tyson's shoulder onto the ground, padding forwards and taking a position in the arena on all fours.

The bluenet blinked, surprised, "Kai? What are you doing?"

"_I'm battling, idiot. If I don't fight, you'll have to forfeit. Besides, I'm being your Pokemon for the moment aren't I? Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?" _Kai replied, looking over his shoulder at Tyson.

The other faltered, "are you sure? Onix is a rock snake… you don't have much of an advantage…"

"_I'm sure." _Kai insisted.

Brock, on the other hand, was getting impatient. "Is this your choice of Pokemon?" He called over to Tyson.

The bluenet hesitated, but after a nod from Kai, he gave one of his own to the Gym Leader. "Yes."

"That's odd. That was like Tyson was having a conversation with Kai." Hilary commented, frowning.

"He was." Kenny told her, smiling. "Tyson can understand the speech of Pokemon."

The brunette gaped at him, shocked, "but… how?"

"I don't know. Neither does he, or any scientist. But he's been able to do it ever since he was really young." Kenny admitted. "It's a very strange ability, I know. But useful."

Hilary switched her gaze to Tyson. "Wow… lucky guy."

Tyson wasn't feeling too lucky at the moment as Kai narrowly missed being squashed beneath Onix's large tail. He frowned, thinking quickly, before it hit him what Onix's biggest weakness was. The large rock snake was big and heavy, and therefore slow. Kai, however, was light and fast and his speed may just be the advantage they needed to win. "Kai!" He called, "keep dodging!"

The Pikachu's ears twitched in response to the command and he served and darted across the field, making Onix miss every time. As he weaved across the field, he noticed something else, sometimes Onix would hit itself by accident and, after sharing a look with Tyson, his Trainer had picked that up as well.

"Keep it up!" Tyson called.

Brock frowned as he saw what his opponent was doing. Even though it was doing his Onix damage and leaving it helpless to attack, he had to admit he was impressed. No-one had used Onix's slowness to their advantage before, and no-one had done so well with an electrical Pokemon before. Brock smiled in spite himself, Tyson was good.

After a few minutes of the pattern repeating, the repetitive hits it was dealing itself and weariness was starting to wear Onix down. Swaying, it succumbed to unconsciousness happily, slumping to the ground with a loud thud.

Kai's ears and tail drooped relief as he sat back on his rear, looking at his fainted opponent tiredly. He was too out of it right then to notice when Tyson ran over the arena to him and was pleasantly surprised when he was swept up into his arms in a big hug.

"You were awesome Kai! You took down an Onix! How cool is that?" The bluenet chattered on happily, nuzzling his cheek on Kai's yellow fur with a wide smile on his face. "Seriously, you're so cool and amazing!"

The Pikachu just let Tyson hug him, more than happy to sit there in his arms and being praised. After a while, though, the hugging got a little stifling, so he wriggled around to make Tyson's grip loosen and clambered wearily up to his shoulder to rest there.

Returning his Onix, Brock stared at the Pokeball before attaching it to his belt. Reaching inside of his jacket pocket, he pulled out an angular, shiny grey badge. He hadn't given one of these to a victor in a long time now. Walking over to the boy that had defeated him, he tapped him on the shoulder.

Tyson looked up from smiling at Kai to beam happily at the Gym Leader instead. "Hey, great match Brock!"

"Yes… it was fun." The older teen agreed, with a nod and a smile of his own. He held out the Boulder Badge. "Here. You've earned this in proof of defeating me, one step towards the Pokemon League."

Tyson's hand was shaking in excitement as he took the badge from Brock and palmed, the smile on his face widening. "Thanks…"

Kai eyed it lazily before murmuring, _"well done."_

The bluenet was about to point out that the Pikachu had done more work than him when two shouts of his name caught his attention and he turned around. He grinned and waved when his brown haired friends came over to congratulate him on his first Gym victory.

* * *

Shortly after leaving the Pewter Gym, Kenny, Hilary and Kai were starting to get a little fed up of Tyson's hyped up mood after defeating Brock, no matter how proud they were of him. 

Kenny was the first to spot a way to calm their exuberant blue haired friend. "Hey, look! That's the Pewter City Science Museum! It's famous all over Kanto for all of it exhibits on space! We should visit it, it will be fascinating!" He said happily, pointing a tall, old looking building.

Hilary followed his gaze. "I don't know much about space… it would be interesting." She agreed. "Tyson?"

"Sounds boring." Was his reply. He had never been overly fond of science.

"They might have information about Clefairy and Clefable." Kenny told him.

That perked Tyson up. A little more interested now that Pokemon was involved he turned to Kai, "you don't mind do you?"

"_I don't really care one way or the other." _The Pikachu replied simply.

"It's settled then! Off we go!" Tyson announced loudly, heading to the museum with a purpose in his step.

"This was supposed to calm him down?" Hilary sighed, following him along with Kenny.

Needless to say, the museum did eventually have its desired effect of calming the bluenet down. After only having a small article on Clefairy coming from space (which he knew) and having to pay to get it, Tyson was not in the best of moods as he sat in one of the provided chairs. "This is boring." He stated.

Kai nodded in agreement on the plastic chair beside him. "For being so famous, there isn't a lot here that most people don't already know." He commented.

Tyson flopped his head back with a sigh. "Wake me up when Chief and Hil are done looking around." He murmured.

He never got to shut his eyes and doze off when a hand came down on his shoulder and made him turn around to look up at a young man in a lab coat curiously. "Can I help you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… yes, I hope so. Do you travel?" The man questioned, a scientist by appearance. His voice was high and soft and he stared down at the blue haired teen hopefully through his wire framed glasses.

Tyson blinked at the randomness of the question. "Yeah… why?"

The scientist's eyes flickered around before he reached into his pocket and drew out a semi-transparent orange coloured rock. "Would you take this somewhere to be studied? We don't have the facilities here and I believe it holds some important knowledge." He held out the amber for Tyson to take.

The bluenet hesitated before taking the fist sized rock from him. "Umm… sure, I guess." He replied, blinking.

The man smiled in relief. "Thank-you! I'll be waiting for anything you find when you return back to Pewter City." He patted Tyson on the shoulder before turning and leaving.

"Hey! Wait! Where am I supposed to take it?" Tyson called after him, but all he got was a dismissive wave over the man's shoulder. Slumping back in his seat, he studied the ancient rock in his hand. "What's so special about this anyway?" He mumbled.

"_Sometimes amber has DNA of ancient creatures." _Kai told him.

Big blue eyes stared at him. "Pardon?"

Kai sighed, "_Don't you know what amber is?" _At Tyson's headshake, he pulled at one ear in light frustration. _"It's fossilised tree sap."_

Tyson made a face at the rock he was holding and held it away from him. "Eww!"

The Pikachu beside him rolled his eyes, _"its not disgusting, idiot. It's hardened."_

"I can see a bug in it." Tyson said, peering into the rock.

"_Whatever. Isn't time we left?"_

Tearing his gaze away from the unfortunate insect in the amber and placing the rock into his backpack, Tyson stood and stretched. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go get the others and we can get something eat before we head on." He waited until Kai had climbed up to sit on his shoulder before walking over to where his brown haired friends were studying a model shuttle.

He tapped Kenny on the shoulder. "Come on, we've spent long enough here! Let's go and get some lunch already."

Kenny glanced at his watch. "It is lunch time…" he admitted.

Hilary, however, placed her hands on her hips and frowned at Tyson. "We were still looking; you don't have to be so pushy."

"Well there are better things to see than a space museum. Like Mt. Moon and Cerulean for example." Tyson replied, grabbing both his friends by the elbows and towing them away.

* * *

After a quick lunch, the group found themselves by the entrance to Mt. Moon. The hole was large and imposing, and various Pokemon cries were emitting from inside. 

Kenny studied the Pokemon Centre beside the entrance. "Maybe we should rest your Pokemon before we go inside, Tyson." He suggested.

"Good point. I forgot to visit the one in Pewter because you two dragged me into that museum." The bluenet replied, nodding, following the other two through the automatic sliding doors. He turned to Kai, "you're not tired are you?"

Kai shook his head. "_I'm fine."_

Tyson regarded him for a little bit before taking his word for it and smiling at the Nurse Joy behind the counter, identical to one in Viridian and Pewter, like all of the Nurse Joys. "Hey there, could you heal my Chikorita please?"

"Sure." The pink haired woman nodded, taking Spice's Pokeball from the bluenet and inserting it on one of the six holes on the recharging station. Pressing a button, all the holes glowed, along with Spice's Pokeball, as the healing process began. Taking the ball out, she handed it back. "Here you go!"

Tyson grinned at her, "thanks!"

Where Hilary and Kenny were waiting by the entrance for Tyson to finish up, a portly man dressed in a bright shirt and wearing dark shades tapped the girl on the shoulder. Once he had her attention, he showed her a Pokeball, "hey there miss, you look as though you be able to handle a rare and powerful Pokemon! I'll sell you this Magikarp, for a mere 500 Pokeyen."

Hilary's eyebrow twitched. "Magikarp are useless! Besides, what kind of low-down scum sells Pokemon anyway?" She shouted at him, raising her fist and smacking across the man's head. "Now leave me alone!"

The sales man whimpered and went away, taking his Magikarp with him.

Kenny sweatdropped. "Was that necessary?"

Before the brunette could give a heated response, Tyson and Kai came over, having seen the whole thing, but not heard it. "Any reason for the random act of violence, Hil?" He questioned lightly, raising an eyebrow at the man nursing his new head wound.

"He was trying to sell me a Magikarp." Hilary sniffed, folding her arms.

"Oh." Tyson said, blinking. "Fair enough then."

"Tyson!" Kenny complained, "Violence is not a solution to problems!"

"Sure it is Chief!" The bluenet told him happily with a smile. "Now let's go! I want to get to Cerulean before night time. Camping out in Mt. Moon doesn't sound too fun."

* * *

"This is creepy." Hilary stated, looking around in the dark cave, the only light streaming in through small holes in the rocks. "Why does it have to be dark?" 

"Because it's a cave." Tyson replied.

"Then why do so many Zubat have to be here!" She cried as one of the said bat Pokemon swooped down from above, narrowly missing her head. "Geez, sometimes I wish they never lost their eyes. At least they would be able see people they're about to fly into." She grumbled, glaring at the Zubat which had reattached itself to the walls.

"They have very impressive sonar." Kenny told her, "They see with sound. It might have seen you, and just flew a little too close."

"The sonar's starting to annoy me." Tyson muttered. "Constant screeching all the time."

"Are they saying anything?" Hilary asked, curious.

"No, they're just making a noise, which is even worse." The bluenet replied. On his shoulder, Kai had his ear flattened to try and reduce the volume of Zubat cries echoing along the walls of the cave.

Further in, Kenny was the first to spot a young man with very large glasses that kept slipping down and dressed in colours like the rocks. He was muttering constantly to himself and with a smile that looked slightly manic, it was enough to scare poor Kenny into inching nearer to his friends. "Guys… there's an odd man there." He whimpered.

Tyson blinked and looked at him. "Let's ask him for directions! Maybe he knows the way out." He suggested.

The bespectacled boy beside him made a strained noise and tugged on his arm, "No, no, no! Let's just leave him alone."

"Don't be silly, Kenny. He could help us out." Hilary chided as Tyson pulled his arm free.

As they got nearer to the man, Kai's ears perked up in surprise. _"Aren't those fossils?" _He murmured to the bluenet he was riding on, pointing with a paw to the two, oddly shaped rocks the man was poring over.

"Yeah… I've heard you can sometimes find them here." Tyson replied, surprised like the Pikachu was.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hilary said to the name, nudging him with her foot.

He jumped and stared at them with wild eyes, shoving his glasses up his nose. "What? What? Do you want my fossils or something?"

"I wouldn't mind…" Kenny murmured, his eyes shining.

Hilary gave the shorter boy a look. "Actually, we were just wondering if you could give us directions to get out of here?"

"Just keep going straight on and take the second left." The man replied distractedly, his eyes trained on Kai. Eventually he took them away and fixed them on Kenny, smiling sweetly, "you said you wanted a fossil?"

As Kenny began stuttering, Tyson muttered. "This guy's a weirdo." Earning an agreed nod from Kai.

"Why don't you take one?" The man questioned, gesturing to the fossils he had found, "you look like someone who's interested in science, and I have many of these at home already."

Kenny hesitated, before looking at his friends, who both shrugged, and pointed at one.

"The Helix Fossil? Good choice, good choice." The scientist murmured, lifting the fossil gently and handing it to Kenny, "look after it now!"

"Thank-you…" The short teen replied, looking at the old rock in his hands with an awed expression on his face.

"Wonderful. Now let's go. I'm getting seriously creeped out in here." Hilary said, towing her male friends away.

The scientist smirked as they left. Shortly after the idiotic duo Jessie and James had informed headquarters that they had spotted the boy who could speak to Pokemon and that special Pikachu, he had been assigned to give them a fossil. Both fossils had a small, almost unnoticeable tracking device, and the one on Kenny's blinked on and off, sending messages back to the boss.

* * *

**Me: **Oooooo... mini-cliffhanger! Review? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Ugh, I suck, this is _so _late. Anyway, this chapter's a little less light and happy than the others, 'cause of Kai's emo. Never fear, no much emo after this XD. Enjoy!

* * *

Jessie poked her head out from behind a rock sticking out from the main wall of the cave. She sneered happily when she saw a small group heading towards them. "Good. Someone's coming."

James looked at the small black device in his hand; there was a green radar on it with a small blinking red light heading slowly towards the centre. "These must the guys with the weird Pikachu" He commented, "They've got the fossil we gave that old man."

"Now we can capture it for the Boss!" His partner announced with a grin, straightening.

"It was a good t'ing the Boss was interested in dat Pikachu." Meowth said, his eyes gleaming with greed as he fantasised of the reward their boss would give them if they handed over the Pikachu. "You two ready?"

Team Rocket nodded, each of them taking a small red and white pokeball from their belts.

"Let's get them." Jessie murmured, striding boldly from their hiding place to block the group's path. "Sorry for barging in, but you have something we want." She told them with a confident smile.

"Yeah! And no shocking us this time either!" James said, his arms folded and oblivious to his companions' exasperated faces.

Kai twitched one ear from his perch on Tyson's shoulder. They had nearly made it out of Mt. Moon without any difficulties when Team Rocket decided to show up. _"They aren't the most threatening of bad guys." _He muttered dryly, jumping down to land quietly by Tyson's feet.

"No, but Chief and Hilary aren't aware of their stupidity." The blue haired teen replied mildly, tilting his head to give his anxious looking friends a grin. "Don't worry guys, these three aren't that dangerous."

"They're not?" Kenny asked, his voice high with fear as he surveyed the crooks. "I don't like the look of them…"

Hilary, who had gotten over her shock, was glaring at the trio barring their way. "Listen, I don't know what you want but we aren't giving to you. Now move out the way, I have had up to here with this cave!" She snarled.

Jessie laughed at her, "not without a battle little girl."

Meowth poked her with a claw. "Wasn't the plan just the snatch the Pikachu without any hassle?"

The red haired woman glared down at him, "they're resisting, and we're battling." She insisted.

"And I want revenge for that electric shock." James frowned, enlarging his pokeball. "So I say we fight too!"

Tyson frowned at them, and reached for Spice's pokeball. "Fine. We accept!" He said, rising to the challenge.

"Is this wise?" Kenny whimpered.

"Of course! Once we beat them, we can get out here!" Hilary told him vehemently, pulling a pokeball of her own from her belt and enlarging it. "Squirtle! Go!" She launched the ball and it burst open to reveal the small blue turtle Pokemon with a bright flash of white light.

"Spice!" The Chikorita appeared next to Squirtle with another flash.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

Team Rockets' pokeballs soared forwards and opened, and a long purple snake Pokemon appeared on the rocky ground, slithering forwards and opening its mouth. "Ekanssss" it hissed. Another purple Pokemon, darker in shade, floated next to it, green gases spilling from the holes in its skin, "Koffing…"

"Poison types…" Kenny murmured, "Be careful guys."

"_They don't look that tough." _Kai said eyeing their opponents.

"_Looksss can be deceiving little moussse" _Ekans hissed, glaring at the Pikachu with yellow eyes.

"Whatever. Spice, Tackle that Ekans!" Tyson ordered, hearing Hilary order her Squirtle to do the same to Koffing.

The plant Pokemon dashed forwards, leaping to the side as Ekans darted its head forwards to try and bite her and smashing her body into the snake's side. It reared and hissed angrily.

"Bite it, Ekans!" Jessie shouted.

Ekans twisted and aimed carefully, spitting the rocks from its mouth from its previous attempt. It shot forwards, snarling angrily as it missed again. "_Ssstay ssstill!"_

"_No thanks." _Spice replied quietly in her polite voice, jumping daintily out of another Bite attack's way.

Tyson bit the inside of his cheek, thinking, "Spice!" He called on a sudden bout of inspiration, "use Razor Leaf to stun it!"

Spice swung her swung, launching two sharp leaf blades spinning towards Ekans. They struck its head and it hissed, waving its head around.

Across the passage, Hilary was grinning in triumph as her Squirtle managed to avoid Koffing's poisonous fumes by withdrawing into its shell. "Now, Squirtle! Water Gun!"

A thin spray of water smashed into Koffings, just below its eyes and it cart wheeled in the air before coming to stop by bumping gently into the cave wall. _"Ouch…" _It groaned, before ducking down to avoid another water attack.

Jessie clenched her teeth in frustration as her Ekans was picked up by Spice's vines and thrown against the wall. "James! Give me a hand!" She shouted at her partner, before recalling her unconscious Pokemon with a grimace. "Now it's your turn." She ordered the cat Pokemon huddling by her side, reaching down to grab Meowth by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the fray.

"What! But I don't fight! I scheme!" Meowth screeched, his fur bristling in fear and Tyson and Spice prepared to battle him. Whimpering, he brought out his claws and held them feebly in front of him. "Don't come any closer…"

The cat Pokemon needn't have worried if Spice was going to hurt him or not, as Koffing came hurtling through the air, blue gas billowing from it. It floated to the ground, sparkling, and coated Spice, whose red eyes grew hazy as her eyelids drooped.

"Argh! Sleep Powder!" Tyson growled in frustration as he watched the Chikorita sway before flopping on her side, snoring gently.

"Get that Koffing, Squirtle!"

The turtle, hidden safely inside its shell, came spinning along and hit a rock protruding from the earthy ground. The obstruction caused it to soar through the air and smash straight into Koffing's side, knocking it to the ground where it lay, still.

Squirtle emerged from its shell and winked at its trainer as she congratulated it and recalled it into her Pokeball.

Team Rocket scowled in anger at their loss, and Jessie clenched a fist and shook at the group. "Why you…" she growled, before grabbing James's collar, Meowth's tail and hurrying towards the exit. "We'll be back!" She shouted over her shoulder.

James's voice floated after them, echoing around the cave walls, "that was so humiliating…"

"See, Kenny? That turned out fine, didn't it?" Hilary told the quivering teen beside her, "they're gone, didn't do any damage and more importantly, we can get out of here!" She lifted her arms above her head in her joy and strode forwards towards the end of the cave's route.

"I hope they don't show up again…" Kenny murmured, following her, clenching his hands together nervously.

Behind them, Tyson had hurried towards Spice's side and was shaking her awake gently. He smiled when the small plant Pokemon opened her eyes blearily. "Hey, sleepyhead." He greeted gently, "you ok?"

"…_Yes. What happened?" _Spice questioned, getting to her feet and looking curiously. _"Team Rocket has gone…"_

"Yeah! We won!" Tyson told her enthusiastically, getting to his feet and grinning down at her. "Koffing put you to sleep with his gas, but Squirtle clinched it." He explained.

"_Oh…I am sorry I fell asleep." _Spice apologised, lowering her gaze in her shame.

"Hey, don't apologise, it's not your fault." Tyson knelt down and stroked the side of her head gently, "it doesn't matter, and you still did really well!"

Spice beamed up at him, her eyes shining.

Tyson returned her grin and recalled her, gesturing to Kai, who was watching close by, to hurry up and he jogged after the others.

The Pikachu followed on all fours, impressed by how good Tyson was with Spice. _'He's very good at understanding Pokemon, and I don't think it's just down to understanding what they're saying, either.'_

* * *

Hilary stretched, lifting her face up to take in the late afternoon's warmth. "Oh, it's good to be out of that cave." She sighed, strolling along the worn path that sloped slowly down towards Cerulean City.

"I agree, though it would've been nice to watch those Zubat some more." Kenny said, "Their sonar is really fascinating."

Kai flicked his ears restlessly from where he walked beside Tyson, looking down eagerly at the group of buildings that made up his hometown. Hopefully, Bill would be there and he would be alright, and he could become a human again.

Tyson looked down at him, "excited?" He questioned.

"_I suppose you could say that."_ Kai replied, walking forwards at a faster pace, _"Although I do want to know if Bill is alright." _

"The police wouldn't have hurt him, I don't think." Tyson replied, scratching his cheek in thought, "hopefully they'll have let him go too, so you can turn back straight away when we get there!" His smiled down at Kai, though the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kai tilted his head at him, tail twitching. _"Something wrong?"_

"Nope!" Another strained grin.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Hilary questioned, popping up by Tyson's other side and making him jump. She looked curiously from the blue haired teen to the Pikachu.

"None of your business, Hil." Tyson huffed at her, turning his head away.

The brunette poked his shoulder. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy! You're bothering me!"

Kenny sighed at the two dissolved into a small squabble, "why did they both have to have tempers?" He groaned to Kai, which earned a shrug from the Pikachu.

Kai watched Tyson carefully as he and Hilary turned away from each other to simultaneously fold their arms in a sulky huff. Even if Tyson had said nothing was wrong, something was definitely bothering the teen, Kai could see it in the distant look in those blue eyes.

Clambering up to perch on Tyson's shoulder as the group marched silently down towards Cerulean; Kai felt a small shock of excitement of being able to go back to his proper form and seeing his old friend again. Tearing his gaze away from his goal, and smothering the urge to simply race down the path to Bill's, he tugged at Tyson's ear.

"Ouch! What?" Tyson grumbled at him.

"_What's wrong with you? You keep staring off into the distance." _Kai questioned. He didn't like it when Tyson was quiet and sad, it didn't suit him and it made the Pikachu feel concerned. Tyson was, after all, the only friend and person he properly trusted at the moment.

"I already told you, nothing's wrong!" Tyson replied, his voice a little louder than usual because of his agitation, and looked away, eyes blazing.

"_Really."_

Tyson stopped walking, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and shrugging Kai a little roughly off of his shoulder. He glared down at the ground, looking as though he was making a very hard decision.

Kai felt his ears droop a little. _"Tyson?"_

"I… I just really like your company, that's all." Tyson replied quietly, his eyes downcast and no longer angry. "I guess I don't want you to go just yet." He had gotten used to the Pikachu's attitude and dry remarks, and was fond of him and the warm weight he presented while riding on his shoulder. He admired Kai's bravery at being a creature completely alien to what he was used to, and the calm he showed at his situation.

Kai felt a little wordless, unsure what to say to that. He was touched, grateful to thought of like that. _"I… thank-you." _He replied quietly. _"I don't know what I'll do when I turn back to normal, but…" _He paused, wondering if whether he should offer to continue to travel with Tyson, or go back to his life in Cerulean.

He was surprised when he saw Tyson smiling warmly at him.

"It doesn't matter. Sorry, I was being selfish, you can do what you want when you're back to a human. You helped me start my journey, and I help you get back to normal, it's not fair of me to ask you stay." The blue haired teen winked at him, "so let's just go and see Bill, right Kaichu?"

"_Don't call me that." _Kai muttered, though he was relieved that Tyson was cheerful again. He resumed his spot on Tyson's shoulder, and began to drift into thoughts of what he would do once a human again.

Hilary's voice shouted at them as Tyson began to walk down the path again, "hurry up you two, or we'll never get there by dinner time!"

"I _am _hungry…" Tyson said, mostly to himself, and broke out into a full run as he hurtled down the path into the Cerulean City, Kai clinging desperately onto the fabric of his jacket.

* * *

The next morning found the group standing outside the Pokemon Centre, trying to decide what to do first.

"I think we should look around first." Hilary said, glancing around buildings.

"Agreed, but you want to visit the gym, right Tyson?" Kenny asked, looking at his friend for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah, but I have something to do first." Tyson replied, "So how about you two look around and tell me all about it later?" Kai nodded from the ground beside him.

"What do you have to do?" Hilary questioned, curious.

"Just a small errand for a friend, it shouldn't take too long." Tyson assured her with a thumb's up, "I'll see you back here in a few hours, ok?" He turned to leave, waving.

"Well, ok…" Kenny said, watching the bluenet head down the path at a brisk pace. "Wonder what errand he has to run?" He said to Hilary.

She shook her head, bemused. "No idea, and I don't see why we couldn't have gone with him. Folding her arms, she said, "I bet it has something to do with that conversation he was having with Kai earlier."

Kenny hummed his agreement. "I hope everything's ok."

Further down the path that wound from the Pokemon Centre, Tyson looked around. Most of the buildings in Cerulean were white with brightly coloured roves, and none seemed to stand out as being Bill's house. He had expected a larger building with many rooms and at least three floors to accommodate all the science Tyson thought he did. "Um, where is Bill's house?"

Kai pointed with a tiny yellow paw at an average looking house to the left, beside the stream that wound around the edge of the city. "_There."_

Tyson felt a little disappointed. "That's it?"

"_What were you expecting?"_

"I dunno. I thought because he liked science and stuff he'd have a big house or a lab or… something."

Kai shrugged the best he could on Tyson's shoulder. "_Bill doesn't have enough money to build himself a bigger house, with all the things he makes."_

"Huh." Seeing no reason to hang around looking at Bill's house, Tyson broke into a light job towards the white building. He could feel the Pikachu perched on his shoulder tense with building excitement and grinned gently.

The happy expression lifted soon after, to be replaced with one of confusion and Tyson slowed down to gaze curiously at a man clad in a black uniform dart from one house and tree to another along the path. "What's he up to?" He wondered.

"_Who cares?"_

Tyson began to job again, shooting one last look over his shoulder, and frowned angrily when he saw a bright red 'R' emblazoned on the man's back. "He's a rocket!" He growled.

Kai glanced at the criminal sceptically, _"And he's not very good at hiding, either. The police will catch him soon enough."_

The blue haired teen made a noise at him, understanding the Pikachu's rush, but not liking it so much. "He'd better not 'cause any damage because we left him…" he grumbled to Kai, hurrying down the worn path to Bill's.

"_He won't." _Was the confident reply.

"Huh?" Tyson jolted, startled, when he heard loud sirens and an engine. Watching with wide eyes, he gaped as one of the infamous Officer Jenny's zoomed after the Rocket on her gleaming white motorcycle, the red and blue lights wailing the warning sound of the police. "Guess he was running from her…"

Kai scowled at Tyson's slowed pace again and tugged on his hair. _"Bill's." _He reminded him, sternly.

The teen rolled his eyes in irritation and batted Kai's hand away impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

* * *

Kai's body froze when Tyson swung open the broken door of Bill's house forward, calling for the young scientist. He had grown concerned when he noticed the cracked wood of the door, but he wasn't prepared for the utter chaos that was inside.

Papers and notes were strewn about the floor, the furniture was haphazard and it didn't look as though Bill was there. Kai took a few tentative steps forward, staring at the mess with wide, disbelieving eyes, listening vaguely to Tyson's calls grow slowly quieter as it became evident that Bill was not in.

"_He must still be at the police station…" _Kai growled to himself, his eyes dropping down sharply in his anger, and small sparks flew from his cheeks. It had been days since the police had raided Bill's! Surely he must have been cleared by now.

"Hey, Kai?"

The Pikachu flicked his eyes up, ears twitching. He heard a note of hesitance in Tyson's voice, but was too absorbed in his own anger and frustration he didn't pay much attention to it.

"Is… is this the machine that turned you into a Pikachu?"

Kai's head snapped up. If the machine was still intact, then that at least would be some good news… yet Tyson's quiet tone was present in his voice and he felt his heart drop somewhere beneath his feet when he saw the cracked glass and metal of the broken Pokemorpher.

Tyson ran one finger down the shattered surface of the machine, his chest aching that Kai's hopes had effectively been destroyed. He turned slowly to the frozen Pikachu, biting his bottom lip in empathised sadness, and began to pick his way through the bits and pieces littered about the floor to crouch down beside the Pikachu.

Resting one hand on Kai's back, he rubbed it gently, "it can be fixed, don't worry."

Kai swirled around to face him, snarling. _**"How? **__It's completely destroyed! Even you can see that! Better yet, Bill's still stuck in prison for all I know for a crime he didn't commit and it might be weeks before he can get out and be ready to try and fix this. And it'll take months if he has to build another one!" _He growled and more sparks flew, larger and more dangerous.

Tyson tensed but held his ground and kept his hand firmly against Kai's back. "Don't get so pessimistic! If you think like that then how are you supposed to help Bill and become a human again quicker, huh? This machine _can _be fixed, and Bill _will _get out of prison, do…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kai hit him with a sharp bolt of electricity. He was thrown backwards onto his back, and coughed.

"_Don't lecture me. You don't know anything of this machine or how long the police keep people in custody."_

"Maybe not, but that's no reason not to hope, and make it happen." Tyson groaned from his position on the floor. He winced as sharp tingles ran up and down his body and let his head hit the floor with a 'thump'. "You didn't have to shock me, it hurt." He grumbled, feeling his own anger begin to boil and pulse along with his aching body.

Kai felt a small pang of guilt but ignored it. _"I'm being realistic."_

"And giving up."

The Pikachu snarled at him again in fury, cheeks crackling.

Tyson raised himself onto his elbows with a grunt. "What? It's true!" His voice had risen, "stop moping and think concentrate on getting Bill out of prison so the machine can be fixed!"

Kai growled again, furious at himself for being wrong, he hated to admit that someone else was right during an argument. Yet, the sparks in his cheeks faded, and his ears dropped. _"I… you're…"_

The blue haired teen shook his head and raised a hand to halt him as he sat up. "Don't worry about it, let's just go to the police station and ask about Bill, ok?" He stood, dusted off his clothing and waved for Kai to follow him.

* * *

Following Kai's quiet directions, Tyson stopped outside of the glass sliding doors of the police station, watching with some amusement as the Officer Jenny they saw earlier march the captured Rocket towards the entrance of the station. The black uniformed man was scowling and muttering threats under his breath, tugging gently at the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Stop grumbling and struggling, you're still going in." Jenny told him sternly. She paused by the doors to give Tyson and Kai a curious look. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes! Is there a man named Bill here?" Tyson asked her.

Kai watched the officer hopefully.

Officer Jenny frowned, "him? He's been moved to the station in Saffron for further questioning." She shook her head lightly, nudging the Rocket forwards a little to make the glass doors slide open silently. "I'm not sure why, we questioned him for all we needed to know, but I guess Saffron wanted more knowledge, they deal with more Team Rocket related incidents than we do."

Tyson frowned. "So, he's innocent?"

The officer gave him a stern look, "I can't tell you what conclusion we came to."

"Why not!"

"It's confidential, and not to be released to the public." Jenny replied firmly, "you'll have to try your luck in Saffron." With that, she walked the rest of the way into the station.

"…Great. Now Bill's being held in Saffron." Tyson muttered as the police station's doors slide closed. He sighed and glanced down at Kai, who was looking solemn by his feet and gave him a weary smile. "Guess we'll have to bug the officers at Saffron when we get there, huh?"

Kai looked up at him, slightly surprised, and his ears perked up. "_Yeah, I guess so." _He hesitated, before climbing up to perch again on Tyson's shoulder. _"I'm… sorry for shocking you earlier._" He said quietly after a while.

"That's okay, just don't make a habit out of it, or I'll dye your fur." Tyson grinned at him, making his way back to the Pokemon Centre where he had said he would Hilary and Kenny. "I wonder where the others are."

Kai looked around, relaxing on Tyson's shoulder, and he quickly spotted the rest of their group leaving the blue roofed building that marked the Pokemart. _"There they are." _He pointed to them.

"Oh?" The blue haired teen tilted his head and waved, "Hey! Guys! Over here!"

Kenny looked up at the sound of Tyson's voice and waved back, pulling a distracted Hilary's hand to make her follow as he want up to join Tyson. The brunette had just bought a new fishing rod, and was smiling at it, decidedly pleased with her new purchase.

Tyson pointed at the long wooden rod, "What did you buy that for?" He questioned, confused.

"To catch Pokemon of course!" Hilary replied, rolling her eyes at the other teen's ignorance, "you can fish for them in streams. Some old guy tried to sell me a battered old one, but everyone knows you can only catch Magikarp with them." She lifted her new fishing rod proudly. "This baby however can catch a whole bunch of different species! I can't wait to try it out!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait because I have a gym battle to fight, right Chief?" Tyson said to Kenny, grinning with excitement.

"And here I was worrying you'd forgotten, you were taking a long time on your errand." Kenny replied, "The gym leader here is Misty, she's a water trainer."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy watching her fight!" Hilary exclaimed, as she folded her new fishing rod reluctantly along the hinges running down the wood and stored in safely in her bag. "What was that errand, anyway?" She questioned Tyson, lifting a brow.

He waved her off dismissively, "none of your business. I just had to find something out for a friend that's all. Now then, Chief, where's the gym?"

* * *

"This is going to be a piece of cake, Misty's water Pokemon are weak to both Kai and Spice!" Tyson exclaimed confidently as they went through the large blue doors that lead into the gym.

"Don't get too confident, Tyson. She's a gym leader, so she's much tougher than average water trainers." Kenny cautioned, he winced and whimpered in pain after receiving a smack on the head from Hilary.

"Just because she's a gym leader doesn't mean she's better than the rest of us that use water Pokemon!" She said furiously, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry! I was just pointing out that Tyson shouldn't underestimate Misty just because he has the type advantage!"

Tyson ignored the small fight behind him to look around the gym for its leader. It was definitely much nicer looking than Brock's gym. It was a large and brightly light room, with orange tiles and small pools of water dotted about a much large one on the middle. There were two platforms on each end of the large swimming pool. "Uh, hello? Anyone here?" He called, and jumped, startled, when a girl with bright orange hair pulled herself up onto the side of the large pool.

"Did you know she was in there?" He asked Kai weakly, as Misty dried herself off with a nearby white towel.

The Pikachu shook his head.

Misty cocked her head at the trainers. "Are you here to challenge me?" She questioned, smiling. She wrapped her towel around her neck.

Tyson spotted a belt tied around the gym leader's waist with two Pokeballs on it, attached to the bottom of her blue swimming costume. "Yeah, I am!"

"Good!" Misty replied, and made her way to the far end of the swimming pool to stand on one of the platforms. "This will be a two-on-two battle, do you accept?"

"I do!"

"I didn't think she'd be so young." Hilary commented, a little amazed, as she and Kenny watched the orange haired gym leader release her first Pokemon, the brown star shaped Pokemon, Staryu.

"Age doesn't necessarily mean better skill." Kenny pointed out, as Tyson directed Kai into the fight first.

"So, think you can take this one down quickly?" Tyson asked Kai with a grin as the Pikachu readied himself to fight.

"_Of course. It's only a starfish."_

The red core on Staryu's centre flashed once in anger, _"A fast starfish, rat." _He bit back, as Misty instructed it to Tackle, and it zoomed forwards, spinning in the air like a frisbee. It swooped down towards Kai and narrowly missed at the Pikachu dived into the water to dodge the attack.

Kai came up spluttering slightly, finding swimming a little awkward as a Pikachu. He dived as Staryu shot a Water Gun at him.

"Just keep dodging it, Kai!" Tyson called, as an idea hit him. He watched carefully as Staryu tried again, unsuccessfully to hit Kai with another Water Gun and grinned when Misty called for it to use Rapid Spin, a more ferocious spinning attack than Tackle had been.

"Kai, Thundershock it when it gets near!"

The Pikachu's ears twitched in response to the command and he dodged, narrowly, again, cheeks sparkling with electricity. The Staryu hit the water with the force of its attack and Kai let loose an electric shock, igniting the entire pool with light.

Misty scowled and cursed lightly under her breath when Staryu bobbed on the surface, knocked out, its core blinking on and off. "Well done, Staryu, return!" She called, recalling the brown star into its Pokeball in a thin beam of red light. "Now, Starmie! Finish it off!"

Kai looked behind him as another star shaped Pokemon, bigger this time and purple, appeared in a flash of white light. He growled and tried to swim the rest of the way back to the platform.

"Too slow." Misty said, her eyes dancing tauntingly, "Starmie! Hydro Pump!"

Starmie immediately let loose a huge jet of churning, rushing water towards Kai, who was scrabbling up the side of the platform. It hit its mark and the Pikachu went flying through the air.

"Kai!" Tyson called out in distress, dashing forwards to catch him before he could meet the floor painfully. He shook the unconscious Pikachu worriedly, but Kai didn't seem to be too hurt. "I'm sorry." Tyson murmured to him.

Kenny watched sympathetically from behind, while Hilary watched Starmie return to stand by Misty.

"That Starmie is well trained." She commented, eyes shining.

Kenny gave her an annoyed look. "Hilary! We're supposed to be cheering for Tyson, not Starmie!"

"I know, I know. But you have to admit that that Starmie is strong."

Kenny hummed in worried agreement.

On the battle platform, Tyson rearranged Kai so he was resting comfortably in one arm before reaching down and grabbing Spice's Pokeball.

"Go, Spice!"

* * *

**Me: **Oh, Tyson. You are definitely Kai's bitch. Anyway, review?


End file.
